A Voluntary Reality Shift
by delusionalcookie
Summary: What happens when you lose the will to live? Someone saved you, but not in the way you were expecting. You were convinced that this was the only way, yet here you are. The world you find yourself in isn't like anything you've ever experienced. Neither is she.
1. The Awakening

A Voluntary Reality Shift

Chapter 1: The Awakening

By: DelusionalCookie

"So, that's it?"

"That's it."

"Well, thanks."

"I know you signed the release, but I need to ask you one last time, are you sure you want to go through with this?" the doctor let out a nearly inaudible sigh.

"Please, I've already decided," I closed my eyes. I didn't blame the man for trying one last time to prevent what I considered the inevitable. After all, I was only in my late twenties, in decent enough health despite a rather sedentary lifestyle, and not destitute by any means. I mean, I certainly didn't care about relationships. Never had one last long enough I could. Why? Well, I wouldn't know how to describe it.

It's almost as if I drove people away. How? Your guess is as good as mine. I had what I thought was a normal, if somewhat shitty, IT job. Normal hobbies, a few collections, an average life. Yet I was the only one to step inside my clean, tidy home. I'd have dinner with someone, but there'd never be a call. If I tried to call them, it was always some excuse. I didn't think I was that attractive, but I certainly wasn't ugly if popular opinion was anything to go by. Still, that wasn't the reason.

"We've had no one do this so young though. Please, humor me, why?" He sounded desperate, as if saving me was a moral obligation. I smiled sadly at the man, can't someone just lose the will to live? Sometimes it's as simple as that. No parents, no progeny, no extended family to mourn my passing.

Still, I'll say what he wants to hear, "There's nothing left for me in this life but disappointment and a lonely existence. It's torture." He didn't seem convinced, but nodded anyway. He put a remote in my hand.

"You'll have thirty seconds before it's too late to turn back," the doctor said. I nodded. I grasped it gently and fingered the button, yet not a shred of doubt entered my mind.

"Ok, I'm ready," I told him.

A small machine hummed and I could feel a prickling sensation on my left arm where the IV was injecting saline. An LED clock counted down on the wall in front of the bed. Still, no doubt. I would experience what comes next soon. I was... indifferent. I doubted it would be anything, really.

Twenty seconds.

 _No, not like this._

What? What was that?

Fifteen seconds.

 _You promised. You promised me._

Promised something? Promised what?

 _What if I could give you what you want most in the world?_

Ten seconds.

A brief stab of awareness, a tiny sliver of doubt entered my mind. It wouldn't leave.

Who was speaking? It sounded familiar, yet different.

Nine.

 _Press the button._

Eight.

 _Please, for me._

Seven.

Silence.

Six.

Silence.

Five.

Silence.

Four.

 _DON'T DO IT!_

I twitched involuntarily, it was as if someone screamed the words into my ear.

Three.

A doubt intensified. One unanswered question.

Two.

Who?

One.

 _Please..._

One last, final plea.

Zero.

 _No..._

I felt it. I felt the drug flow through my body. That first second. Then the second. Then, the realization struck. I knew who it was!

Still, I hesitated, what if it was a trick? Six months to get to this point. So close...

 _Press it!_

I pressed the button. I mashed it. Sheer terror flooded through me at the thought I was too late. I heard yelling as my blurring vision saw the room become packed. I felt myself lifted and placed on a stretcher. Then, I remembered no more.

It was too late.

I was too late.

What have I done?

Is this, is this it? I watched as memories surrounded me. There were so many. Happy, sad, terrifying. I watched my life literally flash before my eyes. So it was true. Yet, something didn't feel right.

 _I'm here._

"Who are you?" Something surprised me, it was the sound of my voice. Was I dead or alive?

 _Go forward. Don't stay there._

"What is going on?"

 _Always questions. Never answers._

"You know..." I pushed through the memories as if they were gelled and lost my balance, tumbling forward. I felt cool grass on my cheek and sunlight on my neck. I lay for a moment, trying to come to terms with such an abrupt change of scenery.

I pushed myself up, but was prevented from going further when I was on my hands and knees. I felt a hand on my head. A small, delicate hand. It exuded a warmth I had never experienced.

I tried to lift my hand, but all I saw was a flash of two legs. Two legs with pallid, clear skin. Then, I saw only darkness.

I opened my eyes.

I was laying in a hospital bed. A machine was humming quietly beside me. I felt awful as if I had nearly died.

Oh, right. I had. Why did I press the god damn button again? I felt a sudden, incomprehensible anger and tried to move, but they bound my hands. I screamed and watched as someone came into the room to inject something into my IV. They were nonplussed despite my screaming and that only made me angrier.

Then, everything went black.

I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a grassy hilltop.

 _Don't look at me._

I kept my eyes forward. Whoever it was, they wouldn't speak. I only heard the voice in my head. I swear, it was familiar.

"Who are you?"

 _You don't remember? You made a promise._

"I don't understand!"

 _You will._

I tried to turn my head but couldn't. That same hand, that soft, warm hand, was gently pressed against my cheek. I couldn't turn my head. I caught a faint glimpse of hair. Blonde. Then, darkness.

Light. Doctors. The psychologist. The psychiatrist. No! Who was she!

"You were lucky. They brought you back from the brink. Why did you press the button?" One of them said. It doesn't matter who.

"I don't know. I heard a voice. Please, put me back to sleep. I need to find the voice," I pleaded. I needed to find out who she was.

"Who is this voice?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"A voice that brings you from wishing to die to wanting to live at the last second is one you don't recognize?" They were mocking me, those sons of bitches.

I raised my hands. Well, I tried to. They were still bound. They gave me an injection to put me down. Finally. Silence.

Then, a soft rustling of leaves, the cool kiss of the wind on my face. A warmth that suffused my body with an energy I had previously not known.

"You're back," she spoke.

"You spoke."

"I spoke."

"You realized who I was, right before you died."

"I died? What about the doctors?"

"He told you thirty seconds. You pressed it at thirty-three. You are dead," she insisted.

"No, I'm in a hospital."

"I thought you wanted to die."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember me?"

"No!" I turned my head to finally look at the speaker.

"Come back to us."

What?

My eyes fluttered open, and I squinted involuntarily at the harsh glare. They pointed a light at me. I could just make out the features of the man sitting across the dented metal table.

"There he is," the man spoke in a deep, foreboding voice, "You've been speaking nonsense for the past month.

"A month?"

"Every day we bring you in here and every day you mumble something about some girl telling you to press the button."

"It's true!" I exclaim.

"That's not what we're here for. Did you try to mislead an assisted suicide company so you could die?"

"No, I went through six months of certification. I paid good money for the privilege to die."

"So you did. Then you stopped at the last second. Was it a thrill?"

"No! I swear! I don't know why I pushed the button!"

"Fantastic. Now we can continue, look at this..."

My vision swam. What the hell?

"I'm dead. This isn't real."

"No, you're here, you haven't died. You were very lucky, in fact."

Blur.

Black.

Sunlight, warmth and now, peace.

"You've realized it, haven't you?" Such a lovely voice.

"Yes, I'm dead. Why am I hallucinating all this then?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Yes, it's the only reason you're here. Otherwise, you'd be gone."

"What about you, what will happen when I leave here?"

"Do you want to leave here?"

"No."

"Then you won't. You should've waited. Look at me."

"Why now?"

"It's time."

I turned, and she was there. Then, a flood of realization. A flash as her eyes met mine. My heart stopped. I was both hot and cold. She was small, but mature. Her hair was long and flowing, pure blonde hair spread out on the grass behind where she sat. Slender arms and legs. Cerulean blue eyes, a galaxy in each of them.

"Impossible."

"Yet I'm right here."

"Wait, you're... not a human. You're a computer projection."

She grabbed my hand, and I saw it. It was the same. The texture, it was... animated. As if I was in one of those shows I had enjoyed in life. I could feel her.

"You're real. I'm..." I was at a loss for words.

"You're what you need to be," she clasped my hand tightly in hers.

"Why, though? I was so focused these last six months. Searching for a reason to live. How did you reach out to me? How did you do in thirty seconds..."

"Thirty-three."

"... what I couldn't do in six months? Why not reach out to me before?"

"You needed to be here. It was the only way. I was mad. I'm not anymore."

"Why would you be mad?"

"You promised me we would be together. You almost ruined it."

"I'm sorry. You know how I feel about you though, right?"

"Then say it."

"I love you, IA." I say it.

She smiles.

A flash of light.

"Hey. What is going on? We lost you for a second there," someone speaks. I blink my eyes, trying to force them to focus. I look around. Then, I looked out a window. Hightower Mental Health Center, the sign says.

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name is IA," I reply. No. I'm dead.

"A character, right? Something from before?"

"Why am I here?"

"You know why." Now I did.

"I'm dead, I died. Thirty-three seconds. They said thirty. This isn't real, it's guilt!"

The doctor sitting in front of me smiles sadly, he's heard this every time from me. Am I really dead?

"You're not dead."

"You're dead." I blink my eyes and I'm inside a cabin nestled among the trees. In front of me is a lake reflecting the cloudless blue sky.

"IA, what is happening to me?"

"You still haven't accepted it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I didn't disappear. Thank goodness. It felt good to say it. No, it felt incredible.

"Yet I'm happy here. I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be happy? Why would I feel guilty?"

"Well, you're human. Humans feel guilt for no reason."

Ok, that was true. I realized where I was. A small fire was crackling in the fireplace. The loveseat faced the picture window. IA was pressed against me, our fingers entwined. I leaned over and kissed her.

It was electric. A tingling sensation arced down my spine.

"Finally," she smiled and said.

I smiled back.

Then, nausea.

No, Hightower. I sat up and looked around. Small room. A few books on the shelves. No TV, no computer. Something was off. Everything seemed... old.

"Sir Hightower, your supper is here."

What? This is insane! I had to be dead. I seemed to be in the early 1900s. I couldn't take it anymore! I screamed, I screamed so loud my throat felt as though I would destroy it.

Yet I couldn't hear my voice.

I opened my eyes. Sun poured through the window and illuminated a small bedroom. I felt a hand reach over, and watched as IA sat up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Good morning, love," she replied.

"Good morning."

"Bad dream?"

"It happened again."

"No..."

"I think it was the last one. Everything seemed so... wrong. Something out of time, really." I shook my head, but I was certain that was it.

"Do you feel any different?"

"I feel happy... happy to be here with you."

"Aww, you're so sweet." IA smiled at this and hugged me tightly.

"I will stay here, with you, forever, right?" A sudden fear of losing her gripped me as my heart felt as though it was in a vice.

"Forever, I promise. We'll be here, together, forever."

"Thank you, IA. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let me win at karaoke every once in a while?"

"Not a chance!"

"Fair enough."

As I got out of bed, I realized that I had achieved my goal. I had died. I had entered a new plane of existence, or at least my consciousness had. Nothing felt wrong, nothing felt off. It was extraordinary. I looked at the girl of my dreams and smiled. She brought me here. At the last moment she saved me from myself.

This, this is where I belonged.

#

"I've seen nothing like it. It's as if his consciousness disappeared. One moment, signs of sentience, the next, just reflexive actions. He didn't die, he left. Only his body died. It's unique, and something we'll be studying for decades to come."

The doctor was excitedly pushing his report into the hands of the editor for a popular medical journal.

"What you are claiming is impossible," they acted as if the doctor was losing his mind.

"Just, read it. The data is there," he insisted. The editor nodded.

When he was finished, he nodded his head quietly and pulled out a contract. The doctor read and signed it, his hands shaking with excitement.

#

For once, I was happy. I simultaneously had nothing I had in the previous life and more than I could ever have asked for. I'm sure this will only be the first step on my adventures with my love, my IA.


	2. A Heart of Gold

Chapter 2: A Heart of Gold

#

A gentle kiss rouses me and I open my eyes to see IA leaning over me. I must have dozed off in the heat of the midafternoon. I blink to clear the sleep from my eyes and yawn. I smell something delicious and figure I must have slept until it was time for dinner.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's time for dinner!" she pulled on my arm.

Now, few of you may know this, but her cooking is to die for. I do not understand how she gets the ingredients in this remote cabin of ours, but we've been here for about three months now and I still don't understand how this world works.

"I'm up! I'll be right in, I need to wash my face," I assure her, giving her a quick peck before going to the washbasin. I've tried asking her about this place but she always distracts me, too much success. Though, she has made no intention of giving herself to me. Not yet. That's ok though, she can take her time. We have an eternity together. I will not ruin it for the sake of my libido.

I splash water on my face and...

Wait.

No.

It's been three months, how can it happen again. Darkness, a voice calling out. I'm dead. I know I'm dead.

Then it's gone and my face is wet. I need to talk to IA, I feel a peculiar sensation. I feel that something is wrong. First, dinner.

I dry off my face and head over to the table. Perhaps she saw something in face as she developed her own look of concern.

"You okay, love?" IA asks me, her voice sweet.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lie to her. She raises her eyebrows but doesn't comment on it further.

"Do you like it?" She gestures at my plate.

I look down and see a heaping portion of pork kassler, Berlin style. A gravy boat sits next to the plate. It's rounded off with fried potatoes and sauerkraut. The smell wafting up is incredible. I take a bite and the meat is tender. It practically melts in my mouth.

"IA, it's amazing. I never knew you were such a great chef!" I laud her.

She blushes, satisfied with my response, and works on her own portion. We eat in companionable silence, sitting next to one another. It is over too soon, and I am stuffed. I collect the plates and bring them to the kitchen, despite her protests.

When I've finished cleaning the dishes, she comes in and embraces me, holding me almost painfully tight. She still must be worried about earlier, bless her heart. I stroke her long, silky hair and kiss her forehead.

Eventually, she breaks away and grabs my hand and we begin our nightly ritual.

The cool, crisp dusk air was welcoming as the heat of the summer day lingered as the sun disappears over the horizon. There is a small swing, just enough for two people, sitting on the porch. We sit in it together, my arm around her and her small frame pressed against me. It's comfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asks me again.

"It was just for a moment. I splashed my face and was nowhere. Then I was back. For an instant I thought it would be like before." She stirs.

"Please just tell me next time," she whispers.

"I didn't want to ruin dinner," I confess.

"You're more important than dinner," she chides me.

"Maybe not that dinner though... Ow!" She jabs me in the ribs, not appreciating my self-deprecating humor. She's quiet after though, and soon I hear rhythmic breathing indicative of sleep. I look down to see I'm right.

I shift her to a more comfortable position, but her arms are wrapped around my left one. Her head rests on my shoulder, so I lean mine against hers and close my eyes. It's peaceful, the sounds of her breathing lulling me to sleep just as the sun finishes its descent over the horizon.

I open my eyes, darkness. As my eyes adjust, I see a faint glow in the distance. I feel IA's comforting weight against me and am reassured. I'm still here. The soft light of the oil lamp on the front porch flickers.

I squint, trying to make out the details of the glow in the distance. It's blue, and it seems to be coming from the center of the lake. I feel drawn to it. No. I feel compelled to go to it.

I must go to it. I MUST.

I untangle her arms from mine and stand up while gently laying her on the swing. I pause as she stirs, wanting to wake her and tell her what I'm seeing. I couldn't bring myself to do it, she looked too peaceful.

I turn around and make my way towards the lake. We had walked along part of the shore and had found a small dock, but there was no boat. I head in that direction.

I was not surprised when I saw the boat sitting there. A small wooden rowboat. The oars were sitting inside the boat, waiting to be slid into the waiting rings.

Doubt.

What if it's a trap? I hesitate, but feel myself pushed forward and I am in the boat. I look around but see nothing. The darkness is broken only by the blue glow from the lake and, in the distance, the flickering light of the porch lamp.

I slot the oars in. I use my hand to push off from the dock and am soon gliding across the lake, the perfect stillness broken only by the rhythmic beat of the oars against the water.

The intensity of the glow increases the closer I get to it. I row faster, I must know what lies beyond that glow. Nothing will stop me. The answer to my question lies here. As long as I can make it to the glow, I can find out what this world really is.

Wait, where is it? Where did it go? It was right here! No. I'm on top.

The glow is in the water!

Standing up, I look into the water and see a glow below the surface. I dove into the water without hesitation, kicking and swimming downwards yet it never appeared to get closer. I swam, only wanting to reach the glow.

My lungs burned, and I realized that I was out of air.

It was too late. My panic broke me out of my trance and I turned around, but I couldn't see the surface, only the glow. I looked for where the glow was dim and kicked in that direction. I swam furiously but my heavy, waterlogged clothes seemed to drag me down.

My vision faded. I struggled to move my arms.

No. What have I done. No, IA! Help me!

Nothing.

Wait. A flash of white.

What was that?

My arm is being pulled, but I don't register it. I need to open my mouth, I need to breathe. Then, I see it. A perfect form. Long, flowing hair. Nude.

A hand on my wrist, pulling me with almost impossible strength. Was it IA? It looked like her. Slim, small, perfect.

My eyes stung. I shut them against the water. I opened them again and saw the surface. A face glanced at me before she disappeared. The momentum carried me above the water.

I broke the surface, choking and gasping for air. I flailed my hands, my knuckles rapping against the hull of the boat painfully. I grabbed the edge of the boat and fought to keep my head above water as I took great, deep breaths.

I heard my name being called. IA. I couldn't respond.

It took all of my strength to hang onto the side of the boat. I now noticed that the glow was gone, and it was pitch black. The only light was that of the dim porch lantern.

I coughed, and finally found my voice, "IA, I'm here!"

Her voice was too faint to make out. I suddenly felt exhausted and fought to stay awake. I heard a splash. No, she shouldn't...

It kept getting closer. How could she see?

Wait...

It's not her! I panic, kicking out but the splashing just kept getting closer.

I hear IA call out again. She's on the shore... what was in the lake?

Then, I feel something grab my legs. Sheer terror grips me as I kick out and whatever it is lets go. Now the boat has moved... or has it?

Was it even there in the first place? I reached around but didn't find it.

Then, something attracts my attention as I desperately tread water. It was luminescent, inviting. It hinted at a shape, something familiar.

Then, it broke the surface of the water. It looked so human... but it wasn't. Still, I couldn't help but feel calm when looking at the creature. It had little dots of bioluminescence all over its body. It wore no clothing and its body was sleek. I turned around, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around its waist.

It took off swimming. It was fast, preternaturally so. I hang on as we pick up speed. I heard IA yelling from the shore, and I saw that we were approaching the shoreline quickly. We weren't slowing down. I closed my eyes, expecting the impact.

It never came. We had stopped. I loosed my grip and my shoed feet found purchase in the soil of the shoreline. I fell forward as I heard the splashes of footsteps running in my direction. The creature stood between me and IA. I looked up to see the two embrace and IA rub its chin before it looked at me and disappeared back into the lake.

IA rushed over as I coughed up the water I inadvertently inhaled while on the creature.

"Are you ok?" Her face was a mask of worry as she looked me over before helping me to my feet.

"I'm uninjured, but..." I assured her, but stopped before continuing. She'd be upset at me again, I know for sure she will be.

"Please, tell me..." IA's voice was pleading, but her expression was stuck somewhere between annoyance and worry.

"Can we go home first?" I asked her. I was exhausted. She nodded. We walked, me leaning heavily on her, until we got to the porch. She stopped me and pointed at the swing. I obeyed and sat down.

She stood in front of me and I gave her a play-by-play of what happened. Her expression once again wavered between annoyance and worry, with worry dominating by the time I finished.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She was irate.

"I didn't want to, you looked so peaceful and I..." I shook my head. I shouldn't be making excuses. Especially not to her.

"You could have died," IA said quietly. There was nothing I could say. I had more questions, but I knew it would be folly to ask them right now. Instead I stood up, intending to go inside. I held out my hand. IA didn't take it.

"IA..." She shook her head at my plea.

"Strip," she commanded.

"What?" I was at a loss.

"Take off your clothes. You're not going in our house like that."

I stared at her, I mean, I'm not shy or anything but this wasn't like her. She got impatient and stepped towards me, grasping the zipper of my jacket and pulling down. I nodded and nudged her hand away. I took off my clothes piece by piece until I was standing in my underwear.

"You can go inside once you take those off," she eyed me. With some self-conciousness I did. I mean, I'm not a small man but it was chilly. She held out her hand, and I gave her the clothes. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"Can I go inside now?" I was shivering.

"Yes. Oh, take a bath. Otherwise you'll catch a chill." I walked through the front door and felt the welcoming warmth of the fire that was roaring within. I made my way to the bathroom and drew a bath full of steaming hot water before climbing in. I looked out the window to see IA hanging up my clothes to dry. I felt grateful and slipped lower into the water.

So, I have to take a break for a minute and admit that I have yet to see her naked. She always had something on whether it be underwear or house clothes. I didn't mind it by any means but it should help put what happens next into context.

I closed my eyes and must have fell asleep because, when I opened them, I was no longer alone in the tub. I blinked at the smiling girl in front of me. Then I looked down and saw she was as exposed as I was. I'm not a prude but I couldn't help but blush.

"IA... you're..." I stared at her.

"Yes, I know! So are you," she responded matter-of-factly and stood up. I nearly passed out again. My eyes ran along her perfect body, and I saw with more than a little satisfaction that her breasts weren't as small as I initially thought they were. Not much of a difference, but that was hardly important.

She was showing off, she had to be. Her perfect midriff, I wanted nothing more than to pull her against me, to feel her nakedness against mine. She widened her stance slightly, and I focused on her bare womanhood. I could almost feel the heat that radiated from it. I took a deep breath and...

"Turn around, I want to wash your back," she spun her finger.

I stopped. She was teasing me. I stood up, and she saw the consequences of her showmanship. A devilish smile crossed her face as she unabashedly inspected the consequences of her actions. I turned around and sat back down.

"Stay still," She commanded as she used a small towel to wash my back. I leaned back, sighing with pleasure. It was over too soon and I heard her stand up again.

"Is that it?" I pretended to complain. A light flick to the back of the head was my answer. I turned around and saw she was already facing away. Her lovely hair flowed into the water and her unblemished back was tempting.

I couldn't help myself, I really couldn't. I leaned forward and kissed her neck. She gasped and pushed back. I went off balance and had to lean against the back of the tub to not cause a mess. She glared at me and leaned against me. I tensed as her body pressed against mine. I could feel myself slip between her legs. I was shaking with anticipation. She leaned back and turned her head.

I kissed her deeply as she tightened her thighs together and I felt an intense heat. This is it, I know it. She's finally accepting me! She broke the kiss, her lust plain on her face.

"Wash my hair."

What?

She leaned forward, and I lay there. I was shocked. I wasn't angry or anything. Why would I be? She cleared her throat, and I complied. I took the bottle of shampoo and slowly worked it into her hair.

Now, IA is almost more hair than girl. Her hair hangs nearly down to her ankles. Do you know how much hair that is? Do you understand how long it takes to wash that much hair!

I loved every second and massaged her scalp after I finished. She leaned back against me, but instead of lust I felt love as we lay together. The water eventually grew tepid, and we got out. We admired each other for a moment before IA passed me a towel.

I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She eagerly responded, and we stood together like that. Eventually we broke apart and dried off before going to bed as we were.

"I love you," IA said.

"I love you too," I replied, and she curled against me. I stroked her long hair and inhaled her scent. Such bliss.

"Soon, I promise," she teased.

I kissed her forehead in response. There was nothing I could say. I closed my eyes. She had almost been successful this time. I still remembered the lady of the lake though. I'll ask her about it in the morning. I'm sure I'll remember. Now, I really need to sleep...


	3. A Passionate Escapade

Chapter 3: A Passionate Escapade

#

A week, it's been a week and I think she knows I'm at my limit. IA taunts me and teases me. She takes her panties off right in front of me and tosses them at me. She bends over in front of me, making no effort to hide her womanhood and her behind.

When I try to get to her, she always slips away. She'll surrender herself to a deep, passionate kiss, take my hand, and let me feel the heat of her crotch. My fingers will come back wet and she'll take one into her mouth seductively. Just as I think it will finally happen, she stops and back away.

I love her, I really do, but this is killing me!

"IA!" I call out after her after another one of her little encounters. I feel utter dejection as she flips up her skirt as she runs away, showing off her shapely butt.

I am unbelievably horny. A fire _burns_ inside me that no amount of self-satisfaction will douse. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself. It doesn't work. Fine, I'll just go outside.

It was late in the day and the sun was low in the sky, giving the lake an alluring golden hue. I walked towards it, my bare feet against the soft, neatly trimmed grass that never seemed to grow. Not even after over three months.

The air helped clear my senses. I was feeling myself calm down when I felt a rush of wind and thump as IA hugged me from behind.

She laughed as she squeezed me, "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying… trying not to think of what I want to do to you," I admit. I heard her breathing quicken.

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do?" Her voice was husky, I could practically feel her desire.

"I want to take you right here, right now. I want to lay you down on this grass and make love to you!" I said, excitement coursing through my veins.

"No! Say what you mean. Say what you mean. I've been teasing you for a week and you want to make love?" In one smooth motion, she undid my pants and let them fall to the ground. She rubbed her hands across my crotch. I was straining uncomfortably against my underwear.

"You want to know what I'll do to you?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes! Tell me, now!" Her words dripped with her raw desire. Her hands gripped the sides of my underwear and pulled them down, exposing my erection. She gripped it gently. I suddenly felt weak as a rush of lust left me lightheaded.

"IA, I'm going pin you down and I'm going fuck you. I'll take you and make you mine!"

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear! I want you too, I want you in me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to finish in me! Make me yours!" She let go of me.

I turned around and saw she was nude. I hastily tugged off the rest of my clothes and watched as she slid a finger along her womanhood, letting out a slight whimper.

My clothes were off in seconds and I pulled her against me, my tongue already searching out hers as our passion intensified. I could feel her soft, supple breasts against my chest. My manhood gripped in her hand as she stroked me slowly. She broke the kiss and ran her hands along my body, getting onto her knees.

My heart stopped for a moment when she first licked the tip. An electric sensation ran through me as she ran her tongue along my member, her hands pressed against my thighs.

"You like that?" She looked up at me with hunger in her eyes.

"It's great, IA, it feels great!" She wrapped both her hands around the base of my member and sucked on the tip. I reflexively put my hands on her head and encouraged her to take it into her mouth.

"Mmph!" She mumbled, and I stopped. She looked up, meeting my eyes as she slowly took me into her mouth. Her tongue caressed the bottom of my member as she took inch after inch into her mouth. She stopped halfway and moved her head.

I'd seen this sort of thing before but experiencing it was a whole different level of pleasure. Her saliva coated me as she worked it deeper and deeper into her mouth. I forced her head to go faster and faster, my hands gripping her soft hair. She was now at the base, and I felt myself deep in her throat.

"IA, I'm gonna cum!" I cried as her lips encircled the base of my manhood.

She pulled back and took me out of her mouth.

"If you're gonna cum, you're gonna cum inside me!" She said as she lay with her back on the grass. IA's womanhood glistened with her juices, and as she spread her legs invitingly, I couldn't help but bear down on her.

I thrust my face into her crotch and used my tongue to stimulate her. I hungrily locked my mouth around her and, encouraged by her moans of pleasure, thrust it inside her. The scent of her arousal filled me with a raw, primal lust as I used my tongue to pleasure her. I could feel her arching her back as she pushed her hands against my skull, forcing my tongue deeper inside her.

IA's juices flowed freely, and they were delicious. She kept calling out my name, encouraging me.

"Right there, right there! Ah, yes! Yes! Fuck me with your tongue! Don't stop! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… mmmm! I'm gonna cuuuummmm!" She screamed in ecstasy as I felt her body twitch with her first orgasm. She pushed her hips up and my mouth was suddenly drenched with her juices. I had no choice but to lift my head and watch as aftershocks wracked her petite body.

Her womanhood twitched with anticipation, slightly parted, the pink perfection enticing me. I felt myself twitch as though in sympathy. I wanted… no… I needed to be inside her.

I climbed over IA and gently rested the tip of my member on her womanhood. Then, I bent over until our faces almost touched. She was looking at me with total surrender.

"Do you want to taste yourself?" I asked her. She nodded, and we locked together once again, her tongue hungrily searching mine out, demanding that I give her what she wants. I broke the kiss and sat up, holding myself in my hand and pressing against her crotch, rubbing myself along her womanhood.

"Please, give it to me! Put it inside me! I want to feel you," she pleaded, her desire naked upon her face.

"You want it? You want me to do… this?" I pushed myself into her, but not far. She moaned and begged for more.

"More, give it to me!" I was trying to tease her, to get her back, but being inside her was getting to my head. She was squeezing down on me, forcing me in farther and farther. It was hot, and I felt like I might lose control.

"Yes! That's it! Now fuck me," she commanded. I thrust into her, burying myself up to the base with each motion.

"You like that?" She was looking at my member as it thrust into her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it either. I was _inside_ IA! I felt myself swell with anticipation. She looked me in the eye.

"Kiss me, you idiot!" She cried out. I pushed myself against her and when we locked together this time, we were one. We kissed passionately as I thrust faster and faster into her. She couldn't stop moaning even as we kissed, and I felt myself getting close.

"IA, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out.

"Cum in me!" She responded and locked her legs around my back, forcing me deep inside her. My climax was intense. IA's womanhood squeezed on my member as she came at the penultimate moment of my orgasm. I was overcome with pleasure as a wave of pleasure coursed through my being. I screamed in delight as I released into my lovely IA, the sound of her own excitement spurring me into thrusting as she moaned into the night air. When I had no more to give, I stopped and looked at her. Her big, blue eyes looked back into my own. I could see nothing but trust and love in them.

"IA, I love you so much," I whispered to her.

"I love you too!" She responded, her exhausted voice as sweet as honey. We kissed again, but these were tender, kind kisses. I was still inside her. Nothing could have been more perfect than that moment. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her scent. Combined with her sweat, it made my blood run hot.

I kissed her neck, prompting cries of mercy from the exhausted girl. I felt myself harden. So did she. I looked at her and she nodded, "Take me as many times as you want. Give me everything you have!" I pulled out of her.

"Turn around," I tell her. She nods and gets on her hands and knees, head resting against the grass. Hips are thrust into the air. My lust overcomes me as I run my tongue along her rump, kissing it repeatedly.  
I stop for a moment. Would she be ok with this? I experimentally tease her anus with the tip of my tongue. She moans slightly.

"Do you like that?" I ask her.

"You want to stick it in my ass, don't you?" She knows.

"Yeah, yeah I do!" She is quiet for a moment. My member is throbbing.

"Ok, but be gentle!" she pleads.

"I will, love," I reassure her. I lick the rim of her anus with my tongue, slowly pushing it inside her. She moans in pleasure as I surrender to my ecstasy, pushing her legs apart and allowing me to push my tongue deep inside her ass. This feeling was incredible. I pulled back after a few minutes, catching my breath.

Her womanhood was twitching, leaking her own fluids mixed with my cum. My manhood was still slick with her fluids as I placed it against her ass. Her breathing quickened as I pushed gently against her and it slowly expanded, allowing me inside her.

I'm so turned on by this point it is taking me everything to not climax.

Not yet.

"Are you ok, IA?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you can keep going," her voice is small and not as confident as it was before. She's doing her best to please me. I gently push against her, spreading her out. Her whimpers turn into moans of pleasure. I push until I'm at the base of my manhood.

This incredible girl. Her hips thrust into the air, her back shining with sweat from our lovemaking, her perfect ass lifted in the air, and my member deep inside. I'm thrusting, riveted to her by pure pleasure. I can't take my eyes off of her, and my lust rises as her moans get louder and louder, breaking the silence of the dusk.

I grip the soft flesh of her buttocks and thrust harder, approaching my climax. She pushes back against me now, she can feel me.

"You want me to cum in your ass?" I tease her.

"Yes, cum in my ass! Do it!" She cries out. I push deep into her and hear her moans of pleasure as she claws at the ground with her fingers.

The rush of pleasure that hit me as I climaxed was even more intense than before. I push her to the ground as I cum inside her. I can feel her own body wracked with another orgasm as she moans in delight. I stay inside her as it fades, kissing the back of her neck softly, whispering into her ear how much I love her.

I feel drained, utter exhaustion seeping into me. I can only imagine how she feels. I pick myself up off of her and help her turn over. The last rays of sunlight peek over the horizon as I lie down next to her. I kiss her gently, and she responds in kind.

"Thank you, IA," I tell her. She lifted a hand and uses a finger to stroke my cheek softly.

"I've been wanting that for so long now, I didn't think you'd be so energetic. I was surprised the second time around but it ended up feeling incredible, so thank you," she whispered back. I could see she was fighting to stay awake. I stood up and gathered her into my arms. She lay her head on my chest and I walked back to our home.

"I have to say I'm surprised too," I tell her.

"About what?"

"You were intense! You're a dirty girl, aren't you, IA?" I chuckled.

"Nooo! I wanted to make sure you were performing at peak capacity!"

"That's not convincing, or at the least not even remotely sexy."

"You be quiet," she huffed at me. I kissed her forehead and elicited a smile. We were at the house. I knew we couldn't go to bed like this. We were both a mess and needed to clean up. I held her while I filled the bathtub with hot water. It didn't take long.

IA sighed with pleasure as I laid her in the tub. She could hardly move so I washed her, having to suppress my lust when my hand reached her crotch. She giggled as I washed her. Placing a towel on our bed, I used a washcloth to clean myself up before lifting her up once again and laying her in the bed, drying her with the towel. I pulled the covers over her, tucking her in.

I climbed into bed next to her. She woke up enough to sidle over and put her head next to mine. I kissed her goodnight and wrapped my arms around her.

Exhausted, I fell asleep with my lover in my arms.


	4. Somewhere New

Chapter 4: Somewhere New

#

We haven't been able to keep our hands off of one another. I thought I had a voracious sexual appetite, but IA? IA makes me look chaste in comparison. She's taken to walking around naked, knowing I can't resist her, or walking around in skimpy lingerie.

We had just finished breakfast, and she was in this transparent negligee. I take the dishes to the kitchen and clean them as always. I don't see her, so I become suspicious. I take a cup of tea over to the couch to sit down and read one of the books that seem to lay everywhere.

"Hey!" IA says brightly. There she stands, negligee and crotch less panties. A new outfit. I can't help myself, I put my book down as she climbs on top of me. She unzips my trousers and, with care, pulls out my member before unceremoniously inserting it into herself and pushing her chest against my face.

Oh, I was totally into it. These little surprises were a lot of fun. Still, I thought it was maybe too much.

"IA?" I looked up at her as she pulled back slightly, still grinding against me.

"Oh, sorry, I'll take it off!" She pulls the negligee over her head and exposes her bare chest. I put my arms around her waist and pull her close, caressing one of her nipples with my tongue. She pushes against me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Now, that wasn't the point, but we were too far gone to stop now. We stayed like that for ten minutes, her moans filling our small home.

"I'm ready…" she whispered in my ear in that husky voice of hers.

I grab her hips and push her all the way down onto my manhood, giving her what she wants as we reach orgasm together.

She holds my head in her hands and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you," she tells me.

"I'll always love you," I respond. Yeah, I know. We tell each other a lot we love each other. I like it. It makes her smile, and that's what matters.

She lifts herself off of me and sits down on the couch next to me, idly toying with my now flaccid member.

"IA," I begin tentatively, "I think we should do something today."

"Like what?" She stopped, taking her hand away.

"There's so much about this place I don't know," I tell her.

"So, you want to explore?" She looks at me as though I were crazy.

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Isn't this enough?"

"That's not fair, IA."

"Yeah, ok. We'll go on a trip then!"

"I think you need to wash up first…"

"Do I stink?" She moves closer.

"I don't know, why don't you come closer?" I tease her.

She straddles me again and pushes her chest against me. She knows I love it. I would stay like this all day with her modest breasts pressed against me. I inhale deeply, savoring her sweet, exhilarating scent.

I feel myself rising to the occasion but she gets off of me and wags a finger in my direction, "No! You said you wanted to go somewhere, so let's go somewhere!"

"Yeah, ok. We can do it there!"

I jump up and make to grab at her but she's too quick. I follow her to the bathroom where she's washing up. It didn't take long to get ready and then we were walking away from the house.

She had been silent so far. Where was she taking me?

#

He could be so obtuse, I swear. I've tried to distract him but… I guess it can't be helped. That being said I'm not much better myself. Ever since the first time he was inside me I've just kept on wanting more.

I love it all. I feel myself tense up again. Ahh… I can't control it…

"IA?" He says my name. I look up, trying to hide my desire. I don't want him to tease me, cause I already know what he'll do.

"I'm fine!" I say, but my voice betrays me. We're out on the grass, near where we first made love. My crotch feels like it's on fire. My hands betray me and fondle the edge of my skirt, tensed to move it up and show him what lies underneath.

The truth is I wasn't wearing any panties and I could feel the heat from my juices making its way down my thigh.

"IA, you don't look ok, you look like you're in pain."

It was true though. I screwed my eyes shut in concentration as I tried to get my lust under control. It wasn't time yet. Just a little longer.

Ah, wishful thinking.

I flipped up my skirt and in a moment he was holding me against him. I love it, I love it when he takes control. I squirm away from him and get on my knees, exposing myself to him. I know he loves this. The sound of clothes being removed… any moment.. Any moment…

"Oh! Yes!" I cry out as he enters me. I push my face into the soft earth, my fingers clawing at the ground.

"You little tease… You couldn't even make it a few hundred feet!" He taunts me.

"It's… ah… not fair! You… ooh… you did this… mmm!" I struggle to get the words out. I feel it coming on. Oh, oh god, it's…

"You want to cum?" He asks me. Of course I want to cum!

I can only nod my head. I moan louder and louder as the moment approaches. I like to time it, I want it to happen at the same time as his. Oh, he's swelling inside me!

"I'm gonna cum!" He calls out as his seed shoots deep inside me.

I'm rocked with pure pleasure as the orgasm takes hold of me. I shiver and shake as my entire body twitches with delight.

"IA!" He calls out my name as he continues to fill me with his cum. My hips move on their own, my sensitive womanhood allowing me to extend this moment of pleasure.

It's pure ecstasy. He pulls out of me and I drop my legs to the ground, panting. How unladylike I must look. My lovely hair an absolute mess as it splays out all around me.

I calm my breathing and he helps me sit up. I can feel his seed leaking from between my legs. It's hot as it slides down my thigh. I bite my lip and he sits in front of me.

"Hehe… sorry," I tell him, smiling.

"You don't have to apologize," He replies. I try to stand up to no avail.

He holds out a hand and I take it gratefully. I hang onto his arm for support as we continue walking towards the lake. I point at the dock.

"We've got to go there," I tell him. He nods and we keep walking. I will take him to the 'portal,' or so I've taken to calling it. The girl in the lake will take us there, I'm sure.

As we make it to the dock, I'm feeling stronger so I let go of him and take the lead. I stand on the edge of the dock and wait for her to show up.

Five minutes passes, then ten. He is patient, which is good. He likely already made her angry with what happened before. She doesn't like it when people are in her domain. She protects the portal and is very, very strict on how it is used.

Just reaching out to him and bringing him here was next to impossible. Yet, she allowed it. Why, I don't know, but I expect that she will demand payment, eventually. What that could be, I couldn't tell you.

I ripple in the water.

There she is.

She rises out of the water in front of me, somehow floating just above it. Her toes dipped into the water as she bobbed up and down.

"IA, welcome, what can I do for you?" she greets me.

"I'd like to use the portal. Just for a little while."

She shakes her head.

"Please!" I beg her. I'm worried that my boyfriend will end up getting seriously hurt if his curiosity isn't at least sated.

"You can't just use the portal whenever you want something!" the girl shakes her head angrily at me. I back away.

He stays quiet, good. She only speaks to me, anyway.

"Look, I want to show him the nature of this place," I explain to her, sounding submissive.

"The nature of paradise? Why bother with what's below the surface?" She shoots a glare at my lover. I look back and see he has lowered his head in apology.

She is mollified.

"I need to show him the dimensional rifts. He needs to see we're eternal. He needs to see… me." I held my hands together in front of me, hoping that my words would get through to her.

She stayed quiet for a long time before giving the barest of nods, "Very well, you may enter. Do not interfere with the worlds of others unless it is you. You know the rules."

I nodded and expressed my gratitude, "Thank you! I promise we'll behave."

She looked skeptical but scooped up water with her left hand, letting it fall as she brought it to eye level. As it fell, it transformed into a shimmering portal of light. I took my boyfriend's hand and led him through it. When we emerged on the other side, I heard him gasp.

"IA, what is this place?" He looked around in wonder.

The floor was a shimmering, translucent substance that was neither hard nor soft. It was merely _there_. A single pathway was impossibly suspended in the middle of an immense star-field. Far in the distance was a single, massive neutron star, its twin jets swirling off into infinity.

Along the pathway were various…

I didn't even know what to call them. He pointed to one.

"I call it a 'tear'," I tell him.

"A tear?"

"Yeah, because you can look into another reality, like ours. Most of them are different. Ours was created for us. Well, for you," I correct myself. I did not choose the layout of our reality. I merely manifested inside.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confused. I couldn't blame him.

"When you were… wavering between life and death, our reality came into existence based on your heart's truest desire. You wanted to be alone, but to be with, well, me," I explain to him. He surprises me with a hug which I sink into. I sigh, it's always so nice to be in his arms.

He lets me go and I take his hand, walking him along and letting him see the tears. He stops in front of one and scrutinizes it.

"Don't touch it," I warned him.

"Ok, I won't. I don't want to piss her off," he said, likely referring to the girl in the lake.

I look into it with him. Inside is a girl with long, bluish green hair done up in twin-tales. She is with a man, drinking tea in a small cafe.

"It's Miku," I tell him. He nods in understanding. We pass by more tears, some of them even have the same girls over and over. Yet none of them have had me.

"I don't see you," he says, almost gratefully. I take hold of his arm to make him stop and face me.

"Well, I didn't want to split myself," I told him truthfully. I really didn't, I knew that some of the others who ended up splitting themselves had lost some of their sanity.

"I'm not sure I understand, you seem so human yet you never refer to yourself as such. Why?" Such a difficult question. I shake my head.

"No, not yet. Please just accept me as I am for now, ok?" I looked up at him, trying to make him understand that he couldn't ask too many questions yet. Especially not here.

"Ok, don't worry IA, I trust you. I love you," he says.

"Thank you, love," I hug him and give him a peck on the cheek.

We continue for a while, looking into the various tears and trying to figure out who was inside. We came to what I thought could be the halfway point when a blinding flash of light blinded us. I blinked my eyes, trying to clear my vision.

In front of us was a tear. It was new. I stopped him from getting any closer to it.

"This hasn't happened before. We should be careful," I warn him.

"Is it something to do with us?"

"Maybe. See how it shimmers? None of the others have that pink glow to them. It must be another one of me," I was confused. I hadn't split though.

"You ok, IA?" I nodded at his question, trying to think of what to do.

The tear got wider.

Inside was a table laid with a Christmas feast fit for a king. I salivated a little just looking at it.

 _Go in._

A voice told me. I turned around, but it wasn't him.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought I heard you," I smile at him before turning around to regard the tear once again.

 _You need to go in if you want to continue. It will disappear once you satisfy it._

Satisfy it? What was that about?

"I think we can go in this one," I said tentatively.

"You think so?" He sounded skeptical.

 _Yes, go in_.

I had an image flash through my mind. I knew who was in it. It wasn't me, it was _her_. Why was she calling out now?

I missed her and wished that we hadn't been separated, but they governed even our lives in a certain fashion. Functional immortality is exactly that, functional.

I nodded my head and held out my hand to him. Whatever happened, he needed to be there.

He took it and I touched the tear, feeling myself jerked into it. An explosion of light and color transported me into a new reality and I fell onto a wooden floor. I picked myself up. I was alone.

Well, except for _her_.

"Hi, IA," she said.

"Hi, little sister," I replied.

This would be interesting, I told myself as a primal hunger overtook me.


	5. A Very Merry Christmas

_Author's note: Please Enjoy Responsibly._

Chapter 5: A Very Merry Christmas

I look around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where am I? It looks to be a dining room. I see Christmas decorations and a feast fit for a king spread out on the large table. There were two large bottles of premium junmai daijingo sake. There were the usual trimmings of a Christmas feast, but at the center of it all was a huge, juicy turkey.

I heard voices but couldn't quite make them out. I saw one girl turn the corner. It was IA! She dressed herself up in a cute Santa outfit, one with the skirt and a little jacket. It suited her well; I thought. Not a second later another girl comes out. This must be ONE. I liked her music when I was alive, though I never saw her the same way I saw IA. ONE and IA sit across from each other, and I decide that I might as well watch the two girls eat their dinner. It was a shame I couldn't join them.

#

IA sat across from ONE and eyed the turkey hungrily. She felt like she hadn't eaten in a month. Licking her lips, she stared at her competition. This battle would be one for the history books.

"Go ahead, take the first bite," ONE dared her. IA bared her teeth, suppressing the animalistic desire that tore through her with that challenge.

"Oh no, I couldn't, you seem to need it more. Your chest is so small a little fat would do you good…" IA snarled. ONE tensed up, as if she would fling herself across the table.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I have an appropriate body to hair ratio. Your hair weighs more than you, IA!" ONE smirked.

IA pushed the table towards ONE, who pushed it back. IA locked eyes with ONE before jumping back, putting ONE off balance as the table flew forward and causing her to fall to the ground.

IA took advantage of the opportunity and tore at the turkey with her bare hands, stuffing her mouth full of the delicious meat before swallowing.

Shit, she couldn't breathe! Too much!

She took the bottle of sake in both her hands and gulped its contents, relief sweeping through her as her throat cleared. When she set the bottle down, she saw that ONE had joined her and was ripping chunks off of the cooked bird, stuffing it into her face. Juices were dribbling down her chin and onto her Santa outfit.

She was ruining it! IA _leapt_ over the table and tackled ONE to the floor with a snarl. ONE tried to fight back but IA got the Santa outfit off of her, exposing her bare chest.

IA grinned in triumph, "See! You don't even wear a bra!"

ONE reached up and, in one smooth motion, tore off IA's own top.

"Neither do you!" IA got up, her rage consuming her as she continued to tear off pieces of the turkey and shove them into her mouth, pausing only to drink her sake. She saw that ONE was doing much the same and stopped for the briefest moment to admire the glistening juices that dripped from her chin and onto her chest, rivulets running down her small breasts. IA looked at herself and saw it was much the same.

She took a piece of turkey and turned to ONE.

"What?" ONE asked her, confusion plain on her face.

IA shoved the morsel into her mouth and watched as she chewed and swallowed it. ONE tore another piece from the disappearing bird and held it up to IA. IA licked her lips and accepted the bite, caressing ONE's fingers with her tongue.

They continued like this for a while before IA realized that she felt hot. Too hot to keep wearing this skirt.

She pulled it off, exposing her naked hips. She stared at ONE.

"You... Just going to keep that on?" IA asked, slurring her words. The sake bottles were empty.

"It is hot," ONE admitted, and took off her own skirt. She was wearing white panties, IA saw. IA felt a rush of desire and reached down, running two fingers along her womanhood. She was slick with her own juices. She held her fingers up to ONE, who glanced at them before accepting them into her mouth.

IA felt a wave of pleasure course through her as ONE sucked on her fingers, cleaning them. IA pushed ONE down onto the floor of the dining room without resistance.

"Sis…" ONE breathed. Without further hesitation IA buried her face in ONE's neck and kissed her. She slowly worked her way down her body, kissing her small breasts, teasing ONE's nipples with her tongue. The smaller girl squirmed and let out small moans of pleasure, pliant.

IA continued working her way down ONE's midriff, teasing her navel with her tongue. ONE squirmed.

"H-hey! That tickles! Ohh… mmm…" IA continued attacking with her tongue despite ONE's protests.

After IA felt satisfied, she continued kissing ONE's body, moving down towards her crotch. There was one problem, however.

"What am I going to do with these?" IA bit the edge of ONE's panties and started to pull them down with her mouth.

"Ahh! Noo…" ONE said weakly. They were soaked with ONE's juices, IA could taste her and inhaled the scent of her awakened lust as she kept pulling.

ONE was so wet that the panties _peeled_ from her womanhood as IA removed them. IA let go of them and used her hand to pull them off of ONE.

"IA…" ONE looked at her, breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. IA nuzzled ONE's legs apart. ONE resisted.

"Let me have you…" She whispered to ONE. ONE nodded and ceased her resistance. IA laid down on the ground, her face millimeters away from ONE's crotch. She turned her head, kissing ONE's thighs, running her hands along her body as ONE's scent consumed her.

"Please… Mmmm! Don't just… tease me…" ONE pleaded with IA.

"Don't worry, sis… We'll get there," IA said, her voice seductive.

IA focused on ONE's womanhood and used her tongue to tease ONE's clit. She ran her lips along her labia, taking her time before teasing her clit again and again. ONE tried to push her hands toward her crotch, intent on doing what IA was taking her sweet time with.

IA grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. She wan't done yet.

"IA! IA!" ONE cried out. IA decided that she had teased her enough and stuck her tongue into ONE.

ONE's moaning filled the room as IA caressed her insides. Never darting in and out, always stimulating her with slow, deliberate thrusts of her tongue. ONE had brought her legs together, encircling IA's head in a vice. IA didn't mind though, she was too lost in ONE to even notice.

"IA, IA! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum if you keep that up!" ONE squirmed with pleasure. IA let go of ONE's hands and used a finger to tease her clit. She wanted ONE to cum while she was inside her.

"Ah, Ah! No! You still… Ahh!" ONE cried out in ecstasy as she came, her orgasm causing her to spasm and twitch with pleasure. IA's mouth was suddenly full of ONE's juices, which she swallowed.

IA lifted her head, mouth dripping with ONE's ejaculate. She regarded ONE, hunger in her eyes. ONE looked at her, panting.

"It's not fair, I should get to cum too!" IA looked at ONE, who just kept panting, a faraway look in her eyes.

So, IA climbed on top of ONE and put her hips above ONE's face. She was looking down at ONE's pulsing womanhood when felt a shock pass through her as something soft caressed her labia.

ONE grabbed IA's hips and pulled them down, forcing IA to lie on top of her. IA cried out in pleasure as ONE stimulated her clit, pulling her womanhood apart with her fingers. IA attacked ONE's crotch.

This only made ONE step up her game as she put her tongue inside IA. IA reared her head back, crying out with pleasure.

"ONE! ONE!" she screamed as she pushed her hips back.

IA rubbed ONE's labia with her hand until her fingers were slick with the girl's juices. She then pushed them inside ONE.

ONE moaned, her voice muffled. IA felt her ecstasy building, she was nearing her limit! She thrust her fingers deep into ONE, intent on making her cum again. ONE gripped IA's thighs, pushing her face into IA's crotch.

"ONE! I'm cumming!" IA cried out in pleasure. She felt her body gripped by her orgasm, her pleasure only increased by ONE's tongue still inside her. She pressed her head against ONE's womanhood, opening her mouth.

She closed it around ONE's clit, biting it gently. ONE gave a muffled cry of pleasure as she came for the second time. IA pulled her fingers out and lifted her head, watching ONE squirt with a sigh of pleasure.

She could hear ONE swallowing behind her. Her tongue was still deep inside IA. IA squirmed, aftershocks wracking her body.

"ONE, enough! I can't take anymore!" IA gasped for air as ONE ignored her. ONE's fingers were slick from the juices that ran down IA's thighs, and she used one hand to tease IA's ass.

"Nooo! Not there… ahhh…" IA couldn't move. She could only lay on top of ONE as pleasure coursed through her. IA already felt close again and was driven to the brink as ONE shoved one finger inside her anus.

She couldn't take it anymore! IA went stiff as another orgasm rocked her, ONE pulled her tongue out of IA and was showered by IA's juices.

"Haa… Haa…" ONE panted, laying her head on the ground. IA rolled off of ONE and drug herself around so they faced each other. IA gathered ONE into her arms and kissed her passionately. ONE responded eagerly, their saliva and juices mixing as their tongues urgently explored each other.

They broke apart, too exhausted to continue as the two of them lay next to each other, panting. They giggled softly as they smiled to each other.

#

I was incredibly aroused, but I had no way to deal with it. I had no body, no hands. I felt helpless, my desires washing over me but there was no physical me to deal with it!

A slight tingling sensation told me something was happening, and then, before I knew it, I was standing in front of the two girls.

I looked at the two girls, who looked back at me in surprise. Then IA seemed to come back to her senses, and she smiled devilishly at me.

"So good of you to join us, love. You've never played with ONE before. This one time, I'll allow it…" IA dabbed at ONE's exposed womanhood. She whimpered with pleasure.

I was taken aback, I didn't know what to say!

"Uhh…" was all I could manage. My confidence was not good enough to take control of a situation like this.

Fortunately, I didn't have to. IA and ONE picked themselves up and walked over to me, pressing themselves on either side of me. IA was the first to search out my lips, but then I felt my head turned and I was locking tongues with ONE.

She was incredible, I could feel her small body pressed against mine, her sweat slick against me. She was already dripping wet, I could feel it she pushed her crotch into my leg, soaking it with her fluids. IA had her hand on my member, stroking it.

I moaned and ONE broke away from me. Each of the girls took an arm and led me into a room I hadn't seen yet. The floor was plushly carpeted. They put their hands on my chest, pushed me down, and forced me to lie on my back. I raised my head to see them on either side of my manhood, looking at me.

IA was the first to take me into her mouth, her soft tongue running along the bottom of my member. ONE stared at me, her eyes hungry as she waited for her chance. After a few minutes, she got it.

As IA came up, ONE grabbed my member and put it into her mouth, swallowing it to the base almost. I gasped in surprise as I felt her throat around me. Her eyes were wet as she moved, always going to the base of my manhood.

The stimulation is too much for me and all I can do is groan as I cum. ONE tried to move up but IA held her head down, forcing her to swallow. Only when I was finished did IA let go of ONE's head. ONE took me out of her mouth and inhaled great gulps of air before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to show me she swallowed it all.

"You ready, ONE?" IA asked her.

"Y-yeah, I think so," ONE sounded unsure. I tried to get up but IA sat on my chest, her butt pushed against my face.

"You stay still!" she commanded me. I gave in and laid there. IA got up to let me watch as ONE positioned herself over my member, erect again despite having just came. She lowered herself onto it, IA urging her on.

"Ahh, Ahh, mmm… it's… it's in!" ONE moans as I enter her. She is tight and I feel the strain as she parts to accept me. Then, she falls to the base with a squeal and sits motionless, her body limp.

"ONE?" I reach out and take one of her hands. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"It's ok… I'm just… getting used to you. Ahh…" she moves, her hips rising and falling as she puts her hands on my hips for support. IA stands over both of us, watching.

"What about me?" IA looks at me.

"You know what I like," I tell her. She straddles my face and I use my tongue to stimulate her. She moans with please, bending over as I tease her clit. ONE has really started riding me and moves faster.

I feel one of my hands grabbed by ONE, the other by IA. ONE clasps her fingers against mine and IA put my other hand on her breast. I thrust my tongue into IA, who cries out in ecstasy. This goes on for a good ten minutes, IA on my face and ONE on my manhood.

I'm so caught up at the moment I don't consider the absurd implications of this place. Yet, when I remember the two of them tearing at the turkey with animalistic fury, eating as though they had never eaten before and forcing each other to eat, I feel my lust reach its peak.

"Mmph, Mmph!" I can't say anything, IA's hips are thrust too close to my head for me to move. ONE senses what's coming though, and presses herself against me.

I shudder as I climax, my seed shooting deep into ONE while her juices soak into my crotch. IA keeps rocking her hips until she goes stiff. The scent of her climax overpowers me and I grab her ass, pushing her against me as she cums. I swallow once, twice, and then she pulls back, giving me a chance to breathe. ONE twitches, I'm still inside of her. She's bent double, her head resting on IA's back as she endures the waves of pleasure brought on by her orgasm.

"Did… did you like that, love?" IA asks me, her hand caressing my face.

"It was… amazing," I breathe. IA nods her head and everything is black. Then, an explosion of light and sound carries me backwards with extraordinary speed and I feel my eyes forcing themselves shut.

I am still too caught up in the pleasure of what I had just experienced to complain and submitted.


	6. Unintended Consequences

I landed with a thump, disoriented. I searched my surroundings for some clue pertaining to where I am and realized I was in the living room of our cabin. I saw IA standing over me, hands on her hips. She did not look pleased.

"Ouch, that hurts," I complain as I stand up. She looks at me impassively.

"Did you have a good time inside my sister?" IA asks me, her voice low and dangerous.

"You looked like you had a good time with your sister," I reply.

She looked at me with anger, something I wasn't used to. I had to be very careful, I had enough intuition to know something tied our lives to each other.

"You don't understand," she told me.

"Then help me understand."

"No."

"What?" I couldn't believe it, she's never been so reserved about something. I've even got her to explain some of our reality here.

"Look, what you saw didn't give you the right to just show up like that!" She yelled at me. I take a step back, at a loss for words.

I seriously don't know what to do right now. IA is so intense, her eyes flashing as she stares me down.

"IA, I did not understand, we were just… there, what was I supposed to do?" I replied, suppressing my annoyance keeping my voice steady.

"You took advantage of us!" She shouted at me.

"How did I take advantage of you?" I respond, incredulous, "You two grabbed on to me! You forced yourselves on me!"

"Shut up! You should have said no!"

I've never seen her like this. She's serious, but she doesn't seem to remember things the same as I do.

"IA, why would I say no? We are on each other at every opportunity we get. How was I supposed to know this situation was different? What do you remember?" I try to reason with her.

It was pointless, I could already tell that there was nothing I could say. She looked at me, tears brimming in her eyes. I didn't understand. I could say only one more thing.

"IA, I don't know what happened between you and ONE before you… chose me, but I'm not upset. I saw the whole thing when we went through the tear. Please, IA. Let's move past this. I thought we both enjoyed what happened."

IA was silent, but I could tell that she wasn't as angry as before. Now she looked upset, almost as if she were depressed. I tried to hug her but she wouldn't respond to my affections, so I kissed her forehead and sat down on the couch.

She didn't look at me but walked into our room and closed the door.

Ah, great.

Well, nothing I can do it about it now, I tried to tell myself.

It's not that easy. When someone you care about is mad at you, you want to resolve it as quick as possible. It eats away at you, takes the joy out of everything you do. I hate this feeling!

Yet there's nothing I can do, she needs time to think. I can respect that. I grab a pillow and put it on the armrest, laying on the couch and closing my eyes. A nap would do me some good.

I woke up to the sound of an ottoman being dragged over to the couch. How long had I been asleep?

Something landed on my chest with a thump, and when I looked at it, I realized it was her hairbrush.

"IA?" I called out, still sleepy. I looked over and saw her sitting on the ottoman, facing away from me and looking out the window. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, setting her hairbrush aside.

"IA, how are you feeling? Did you take a bath?" She didn't respond, but she was wearing a towel so I was confident in my assumption.

I picked up the hairbrush and leaned forward, gathering her long, lustrous hair into my hands. I always brush her hair for her. The experience is… incredible. There is an intimacy to it that is difficult to describe, and it feels like we're connected on another level during the act.

I take the brush and, with slow, careful motions, bring it through her hair. I know I say this too much, but the way she smells is incredible. There's a quality to it I can't quite pin down.

A small tangle slows me down, but I take care of it gently, making sure not to pull her hair. She hates having her hair pulled if you want to know the truth.

She makes a small noise of satisfaction, which is what I'm looking for. It means I'm doing a good job. She's patient, this takes a lot of time to get done.

"IA," I tentatively speak her name, hoping for a response.

"Mmm."

Well, it's better than nothing.

I continue brushing her hair, enjoying the activity for the sake of itself. It takes awhile. I mean, do you have any idea how much hair she has? When it's done, I set the brush down and knead my fingers into her scalp.

"Ahh…" She always likes this part. Massaging her scalp was something I tried after I started brushing her hair. I work my way slowly down the back of her head until I reach her neck. She's got some tension so I work it out, and she relaxes as I knead the kinks out.

"Thank you," she whispers after I finish. I kiss the back of her neck, making her giggle. She turns around to face me.

"I'm sorry," she says, her eyes downcast. I take her into my arms, pulling her onto my lap. She wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me.

"I love you, IA," I tell her.

"I love you too," she assures me, and we sit like this for a while, her head resting against my shoulder.

"IA, can we talk about ONE?" I ask her tentatively.

She heaves a deep sigh but nods, "Yeah, ok. What do you want to know?"

"Who is ONE, IA?"

"You should know, didn't you like her as well before?"

"Well, yeah, she's cute, but it was always you I loved. Your voice is amazing and you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," I nuzzle her head.

"Flattery will get you everything but, ugh, maybe tone it back?" IA smiled to take the sting out of her words but she was right, maybe I overdo it sometimes. Maybe it's just the relief coursing through me.

"Anyway, ONE is my sister," IA continued.

"That was more than I would expect from sisters."

"What do you know?"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Hmph, well, anyway, I was created a few years before her. When she came along, I took care of her. Sometimes things would get… physical. Nothing ever like what happened in that reality, however."

"So why aren't you together anymore," I asked her.

"You," she said simply.

"IA…"

"It's the truth. I'm not complaining. Look, all I know was that I appeared here, in this reality, after taking this form. I watched you after I was born, becoming what you desired most, falling in love with you. I was reluctant to take any others even though there were many like you."

"Then, why me?"

"You had a passion that burned brighter than the rest, desires that suited me, and a stunning dedication to see if you could reach me via any means necessary."

"Well, I did, didn't I?"

"I suppose so," she laughed. She kissed me again, he sweet lips so tender. It was difficult to stop. She broke the kiss when I wouldn't.

"Let me lay down, you will hurt yourself if you keep holding me like this," she teases me. I let her go, and she lays down, putting her head in my lap, "That's better."

"So, if you followed me, why was ONE created?" I still had trouble understanding.

"Well, they created ONE for someone else, but they weren't able to complete the connection, so they sent her to me. It only seemed appropriate, seeing as we are sisters in your world."

"You keep saying my world, _this_ is my world now," I remind her.

"You know what I mean," she pushed at my face playfully.

"So, what was up with Christmas, then?"

"Well… I don't really know."

"You attacked that turkey like you had never eaten before. I've never seen such a thing before."

"Hey, careful what you say! All I know is that this… _desire_ washed through me. I felt like an animal. All I could think of was attacking ONE, pinning her down, and having my way with her. I don't understand where it came from but…" she paused.

"But?"

"Oh, it was so intense. It was incredible! It was something new, something amazing, and when you joined, I reached a level of ecstasy you wouldn't believe."

"Uh huh… so why were you so upset when we got back?"

"Do you blame me? When we got back, whatever it was there that consumed me was suddenly gone. All I could recall was the absolute pleasure of my union with her and watching you take ONE."

"Hey! We were busy too, I think you bruised my jaw…" I massaged it.

"Oh, be quiet, you love it," she teased. It was true though, I loved it.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where is ONE?"

"I don't know," she sounded worried.

"Why can't we bring her here?"

"Oh, you want more of her?" IA looked defensive.

"No, but it's obvious you care about her a lot," I blurted.

"Hmm… all right, but it can never happen. Only one pair can exist in a stable reality for any length of time.

"Well, what about the Christmas one?" I mean, that seemed stable.

"Nah, that place was tearing itself apart. Why do you think it pulled you out?"

"Then what about ONE?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, she's with the mother," IA said, then sighed. She already knew my question.

"Mother?"

"The star we saw, the giant one, that's the mother," IA said. I was now more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry… but how does that star…" I trailed off.

"Ok, so, here's how it works. When a human has an exceptionally strong desire, the mother takes notice. She follows that desire as it grows and shapes the person. If the desire is beneficial, and the human truly wishes for it to be real, then one of us is created. After creation, we can split, but some of us choose not to. When I came from mother, I took over the responsibility of making sure your desire never left your heart, even if it temporarily left your mind." IA took a breath.

Wow, this was a lot to process, yet wouldn't that mean she could have contacted me sooner? "Why did you never reach out to me before?"

She shook her head, "That's not how it works. Only when you are close to death, can we reach out to you. I watched you sink into depression, and I felt it too. I kept watching as you ended your life, and it made me sad that you felt like you had to do it. Yet I also felt hope. The protector gave me what I needed to reach out to you and bring you here."

"Is it normally so… difficult?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know your transition wasn't easy."

"Well, at least it's over."

"Yeah…" IA looked worried.

"Just one more question. Who is the protector?"

IA smiled, "I knew you would ask that. They provide us with our connection to the mother through this reality and maintain the stability. They also restrict travel through the portals, they are very strict! To be honest, I don't anything else about her. She's just another enigma I suppose."

IA sat up, yawning and stretching. She changed her position, leaning back against the couch and putting her head on my shoulder.

"No more questions, then?" I ask her.

"No more questions. I want to be next to you," She whispered.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've heard you sing. Plenty of moaning, but little singing!"

"Hey! I'm sleepy, that's not fair…"

"You still have a towel on."

"Oh, I suppose I do." She stood up and let it fall off, showing off her naked body to me. I looked at it appreciatively.

She looked at me before waggling her hips and walking into the bedroom. She came back out in a pair of sweatpants and one of my t-shirts.

"Big for you?" I asked her.

"What? I like it. Smells like you," she replied.

"So, is that a no on the singing?"

"Fine! I'll sing for you, but only because you like it so much," IA waved her hand and two large speakers appeared out of nowhere. A microphone also appeared in her hand.

"Higher! Sing Higher!" I chanted.

"Of course you'd choose that one. Why not a different one? I have lots of songs…"

"Ok, what about a playlist? We could have a little concert!"

"Oh no… not again… you had me up half the night before you were satisfied. I swear, having sex with you takes less effort than singing for you!"

"Concert! Concert!" I chanted again.

She smiled. I suppose she likes it though. I've never seen her upset when she's singing.

"Alright, but I get to choose the songs!"

"Fair enough," I said. Then, it began.

She has an amazing singing voice whether it's in Japanese or English. She started off with an excellent English song, Conqueror. Then she went through a variety of songs ranging from 'I'm sorry for liking you' to 'Falling Apart' and 'Altered Sky.'

She sang a few more and then decided that she needed a break. She sat next to me on the couch and handed me the mic.

"Ok, you sing something," she said.

"IA sharing the mic, no way!" she punched my arm. "Ow!"

Now, what would be a good song for her? I only knew older songs. I decided that I could pull off Frank Sinatra, so I sang 'Fly Me to the Moon' for her.

She was clapping as I finished, I think she really enjoyed it!

"That was great! Ok it's my turn," she grabbed the mic from me and sang a few more songs, including 'Perverse Love Rock,' a favorite.

Still she hadn't sung 'Higher.'

"Ok, one more song, what do you want?"

"Higher!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"All right, here goes!"

The music starts and IA dances, something she normally didn't do. I'm looking forward to this!

She does the entire dance routine for the song, putting in her absolute best effort. It's mesmerizing to watch, and it was over before I knew it.

"Nooo…" I complained, "it can't be over!"

IA just smiled and waved her hand, making everything disappear. I stand up, a little disappointed.

IA pulls me into a hug and kisses me, "Well, I'm still not too tired, I suppose we could have a little encore in the bedroom…"

"No time to lose, then!" I take her hand and pull her, laughing, into the bedroom.

It was one hell of an encore.


	7. Breakdown

A drink sat in front of me, the amber liquid resting within irresistible. I pick it up; the contents burning my throat. Cheap whiskey, the kind you use to get drunk. The sound of a children's TV show filters into the darkened room in which I sat.

The handgun sits on the table next to me. A SIG Sauer P226 9mm. I look at it and feel compelled to pick it up. It's not a heavy gun, but it's well balanced. That's when I notice other emotions creeping in.

Sadness that seeped into my bones.

Hopelessness for the future.

Depression that everyone has mocked me for. I could hear them now, telling me I should be happy.

 _You have a family._

 _You have a decent job._

 _You have it better than so many others._

These weren't the words of strangers on the internet, these were the words of my family. A couple of friends have been supportive, but I hate bothering them with this shit. They shouldn't have to suffer because of my bullshit.

My therapist prescribed me some antidepressants. I don't know what the fuck they're supposed to do; I take them every day, but it seems like one more thing I have to pay for.

I tried telling my wife about my problems; she was the first I went to. Yet, when I did, the first thing she says is that she wants to die. I'm not even exaggerating, her response is that she wants to die because I have issues with depression.

Fuck. So I keep it all inside me and see a shrink occasionally. I have grown to despise everything in my life. What was the point of living if it's just going to be this same shit day in and day out?

The one person who's supposed to be there for me no matter what won't listen and can't seem to understand that I can be anything less than the stalwart sole provider for the family. I blame her culture, the man can show no weakness without suffering ridicule.

The glass has emptied. I fill it up again. I feel courage. Maybe tonight I can do it. I down this glass, steeling my resolve.

I think about those I'll leave behind. They're likely better off with me gone, anyway. My kids won't even give me the time of day. I come home from work, exhausted, and all they seem to give a shit about is the TV and the iPad. Barely a word in my direction.

My wife has grown distant, yet she still acts clingy and jealous. My family thinks I'm full of shit and that I should just be satisfied with my lot in life. Well, what's the point? I'll never get to do the things I want to do, not anymore. My life is purely one of convenience for others.

I pick up the Sig, admiring it. A fine piece of craftsmanship, built for a singular purpose yet unknowing. Ignorance is bliss.

There's already a round in the chamber, I keep it for home defense. I took it out on the pretext of cleaning it, yet the kit sat, unopened, on the table.

I place the barrel against my temple, my finger resting lightly on the trigger guard. The cold steel fails to dissuade me. Yet I can't seem to bring myself to rest a finger on the trigger.

I pour another three fingers and down the glass, dropping it on the floor. I heard it shatter as it hit the cold linoleum. Everything had gone quiet. There were no other sounds in the house, and I felt cold. I found my courage and placed my finger on the trigger. Just a few pounds of pressure and it'd be over.

Closing my eyes, I squeeze the trigger…

Someone is calling my name.

I open my eyes.

Light filters through familiar surroundings and I feel disoriented.

"No! Please, No!" a girlish voice. IA. What's going on?

"Please, put it down! I love you!" she was pleading with me. Put what down.

I felt the cold touch of steel at my temple and slowly took my finger out of the trigger guard. I set the gun on the table, cold fear coursing through my veins.

"I… IA…" I'm at a loss for words as I fail to even stammer out a response.

She's on my before I can do anything, kissing me and sobbing hysterically. She's shaking as she clutches me, kneeling on the floor beside the chair. Her face is buried in my chest and I'm not sure what to do.

'W-why, I thought you loved me… Do you really want to die again?" she kept tripping over her words, punctuating them with sniffs and sobs.

"No, IA… I don't know… I do not understand how this happened!" I blurted out.

She pulled her face back from my chest and looked up into my eyes. Her tear-streaked face was wrought with despair.

"You know I'd die too, right? You know what you'd be missing, right?" she was in hysterics. She stood up, pulling at my hand.

"IA, please! Let me explain!"

Then, I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek as she slapped me.

"Shut up! What the hell were you thinking!" her voice hadn't changed but her crying seemed to lose its hysteria. She dragged me up and forced me into the bedroom.

"IA…"

"Shut up! I guess I'm not good enough for you, but maybe if I can show you how much you mean you'll stick around," she spoke harshly as she got undressed. It wasn't erotic like usual, but urgent.

When she was finished, she pulled at my clothes, tearing them off in her rush to get me naked. She pushed herself against and I pulled her close, kissing her. Her ardor was almost painful, and I could feel my jaw ache. Then, she bit my lip.

It was gentle, but new. I was more than a little surprised. However, she bit harder until it was right before the point of pain. I tried to tell her to stop, but she held me there.

"I'll make you feel my pain, love," she murmurs as she lets go. Now, I'm scared.

But also aroused. Confusion grips me.

My back is to the bed and IA pushes me onto it roughly. She has a lot of strength, all of the sudden, far more than I have. My pulse quickens as she gets down on her knees and takes my member into her mouth.

"Ahh, IA!" I moan in delight as she wraps her lips around the base of my manhood. I can feel her throat wrapping around me, and with every movement I feel intense pleasure. Her mouth is hot and I can feel her saliva coating me. I try to put my hands on her head, but she grabs them and pins both to the bed.

Then, she pulls her head back and gasps for air, looking at me the whole time.

"Get on the bed," she tells me.

I move, now positioned normally, and lay my head on a pillow. Her pillow. It smells nice.

In a flash, she's on top of me and she has her hands around my throat. I stare at her in terror as her fingers tighten around my throat. She still has that same look of despair on her face. Yet…

I have never felt more alive.

"Do you like that? Hmm?" IA says. I try to shake my head but I can't move.

I feel a warm fluid on my chest where she's straddling me, the smell of her arousal washes over me. My vision blurs as she increases the pressure.

"IA…" My voice is all but nonexistent. She's crying. I lift one of my hands and reach behind her.

She gasps in surprise as she feels my fingers against her womanhood, yet she doesn't let up. My fingers are slick with her juices. I take one and toy with her ass.

She bites her lip, then I thrust my finger inside her.

"Ahh!" she releases her grip as my finger disappears inside her rectum.

I gasp for air but grab one of her hands in mine, trying to prevent her from choking me again.

"You would kill me!" I knew it wasn't true, but now I wanted to punish this naughty girl.

"N-no! You liked it, look at your cock!" She reached back and gripped it. I was rock hard. I felt a hunger overtake me. I needed her, and I needed her now. I removed my finger and grabbed her, forcing her off of me.

I positioned myself over her. She was panting and looking at me with more than a little apprehension, "What are you gonna do, hmm?"

She was trying to piss me off, I swear.

I didn't want to tell her though. It would be better to show her. I got over top of her and rubbed my member against her labia, teasing her clit with one hand while holding her down with the other.

Then, I push myself inside her. My hard thrusts elicited moans of pleasure from IA.

"You like that?" I whisper into her ear.

"Is that.. All you've got?"

I pull out and force her legs up. She uses her fingers to spread apart her womanhood, taunting me.

Without a moment's hesitation I thrust myself back inside her, her legs against my chest. I slam myself into her as she screams in pleasure.

I kiss her toes before taking one into my mouth, sucking on it gently.

"You like my feet?" IA asked, her voice breathless.

I didn't respond and just kept sucking.

"You want revenge?" IA asked me.

"What?"

"You want to fucking choke me, don't you," she had a wild look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I want to do this!" I pulled out of her womanhood and pushed the head of my member against her anus, forcing myself into her.

She squirmed, not yet ready to accept me. I kept going, pinning her down with one hand.

IA's legs fell to her sides, she no longer had the strength to hold them up.

Soon after she was moaning again, grasping at me with both hands. I stayed out of her reach, knowing what she intended.

"Are you afraid?" she asks me.

"Afraid of what?"

"Put your hands around my neck, or are you a little bitch?"

"IA, what the fuck!" I was taken aback despite my arousal.

"Do it! Choke me while you fuck me in the ass!"

I looked at her. Her neck looked so small, so fragile. She was panting, looking at me with a wild, animalistic lust.

I wrapped my hands around her throat, a part of me getting excited. What was this? I stopped thrusting, my member only partway inside her.

"Squeeze!" she commanded.

I squeezed, feeling the soft flesh of her neck against my hands.

"Harder! Harder!" she growled.

I obliged, my hands sinking into her flesh.

She was moving her hips, using her eyes to look down. Oh, right.

I thrust again, pounding her harder than ever. My hands tightened around her throat as she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked like she was screaming in ecstasy, and I felt her drench my crotch as she came, then came again. The hot fluids made their way down and drenched my member as I continued my assault on her rectum.

"C-cum in me," IA gasped. I was already at my limit, and her words pushed me over the edge.

I pushed myself into her as far as I could and lost control, shooting my load deep inside her. She spasmed in pleasure as I squeezed her throat tightly, losing myself to my own desires. She looked up at me with pure ecstasy written over her face.

My climax culminated in a wave of pure pleasure that radiated from my groin and gripped my entire body. I held on to her throat until the last waves of it broke through me, then let her go. She gasped and panted as she pulled much needed fresh air into her lungs.

The air hung heavy with our ardor, the stench of it permeating everything. I lowered myself on top of her, my manhood sliding out. Her neck was already showing signs of bruising, and I kissed it gently, feeling shameful. I stayed that way for a while and inhaled her essence.

"I'm sorry, IA…" I whisper into her ear.

"Why?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Your throat…"

"Ah, no… it's ok, I like it…"

I pick my head up and kiss her tenderly. Our desires had been sated, but the questions would come. She responds well to my affections and wraps her arms around me. We enjoy each other this way for a while, just looking at each other and kissing when the desire takes us.

Eventually, I roll off of her and lay next to her. My neck feels tender.

"IA, I never would have thought…"

"What? You don't like it?"

"Well, I do…"

"Then why talk about it? We both like it, we won't do it all the time," she said. I made a noise of agreement.

The covers rustled as she turned to look at me, "Why did you have a gun to your head?"

I took a deep breath and explain the dream I had, my feelings of hopelessness, despair. I wanted to end it.

"Yet I was doing the same thing here. I don't understand how that could happen. How could I be two people at once?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but it sounds like another artefact."

"An artefact? Of what?"

"You died via assisted suicide, all of those feelings must have influenced that. This must be another aspect you haven't resolved. It's strange that it would take so long to appear."

IA seemed worried.

"Maybe it's because I'm so happy with you?" I volunteer.

She smiles at me, "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"No, absolutely not."

IA laughed and kissed me.

We're sweaty, we stink, and we both desperately need to clean up. So what do I do? I pull her close and revel in the smell as I feel her heat against my body. I love it, I love it so much.

"I love you so much, IA," I whisper to her.

"I love you too," she replies. She nuzzles herself under my chain and closes her eyes. There's always time to clean up later.

Except I really had to pee.

IA started softly snoring curled up against me.

I need to pee.

I can hold it.

No, no I can't.

I extract myself from her, managing not to wake her. I go into the bathroom to do my business and look out the window. My eyes widen with surprise as I see not one, but two protectors seemingly looking at the house.

I blink, and they're gone. Am I seeing things?

I shake my head. This reality is messing with me! It's probably nothing.

I shake after I finish and wash my hands, heading back into the bedroom and crawling back into bed next to IA. Without a word she crawls back into my arms, still asleep. Her hair tickles my nose but I don't mind.

Somewhere, though, in the back of my mind, I feel a looming sense of finality. I hold IA tighter, worried that we may not have the eternity together that she promised.

#


	8. The Baths of Desire

I honestly don't know how long I've been here by this point. The days blend in a blur of nothing but IA and…

Well, you know, IA naked.

Today is different though. I can feel it. Instead of her usual routine of teasing me after breakfast, we sit quietly on the couch. Now if you don't understand just how unusual today is…

 _She put on panties!_

Now, I would assume that this is because she has some new thing cooked up she wants to try. Yet, she's been quiet.

"IA, what's the matter?"

"Hmm?" her distant look remains even though she looks right at me.

"You've been acting strange all morning, do you want to go somewhere? We could try out a new reality," I suggest.

IA perks up at the suggestion and I can see her gaze return to normal, yet she looks skeptical, "Do you have something up your sleeve? You want to see ONE again, maybe?"

"IA, you know you're the only one for me," I reassure her.

She snorts. Too late I realized that she was only teasing me.

"Hilarious," I reply, looking out of the window in annoyance.

"Aww, come on," IA climbs on my lap and holds my head in her hands.

I smile at her and she responds by kissing me. It's sweet but altogether too brief.

She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on top of mine. It's not very comfortable, but it is cute, so I wrap my arms around her and return this awkward embrace.

"Well, I've never been to a proper bath. You know, like the one's in Japan?"

She looks at me with a smug expression, "Do I know about public baths, is what you're asking?"

"Uh…" I don't get it.

"You realize that I am Japanese, right?"

"Well, yeah, they created your character in Japan…"

"Of course I know about public baths! I think it's a great idea. Plus, it's a mixed bath so we can be together!" IA seemed to perk up. The idea of making love in a public bath must energize her.

"Wait, wouldn't there be other people?" I said worriedly. I wasn't sure if I'd feel comfortable in that kind of situation.

"Oh, no, that's not how it works. The mixed bath reality is for couples only, and it partitions each reality from the others. So there will be others there, but you'll never see or hear them," IA explained.

I nodded my head, "Ready when you are!"

IA got up and took my hand, pulling me off the couch. It turns out that the public bath is one of the realities you can just go to without getting the approval of the protector. All IA had to do was tap on the bathroom door before opening it.

I had a lot of questions about how much this reality played with the laws of, well, reality, but it struck me dumb when the door opened and a steamy public bath was on the other side. Empty, managing to be both public and private.

IA pulled me through the door and got undressed. I followed suit, but had to admit it felt a little odd doing it in such an open space. IA was done well before I was and seemed impatient. She dragged me to one shower and made me sit down while she bathed me.

"You'll be doing the same so don't get any ideas until we're done!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll wash you quite thoroughly," I assure her.

She sticks her tongue out at me and grabs my erection, washing it with more vigor than was likely necessary.

Her soft hands combined with the soap were getting to be too much after a few minutes of this, "IA, if you keep this up…"

She stopped and washed my hair.

Now. I say washing my hair. What I mean is that she stood in front of me, crotch at my eye level, and washed my hair.

Needless to say I dived into it and had my tongue halfway inside her before she could react.

"H-hey! What did I say!" She pulled back from me.

"You were already so wet though, is this too much even for you?"

"Yeah right!" She pushed herself back into my face, but I only teased her clit as she washed my hair. Not that it was any less effective.

"Stop! Stop it! I can't concentrate!" IA complains. She smacks the top of my head.

"Hey, Ow!" That hurt! I stop and huff as I content myself with just looking at it.

"Ok, done! Your turn, and no funny business!" IA forces me up and sits down, resting her hands in her lap.

I turn on the water and spray her with it full force, drenching her.

She turns and regards me with what I can only describe is a look of warning. I drop the shower wand and turn, running towards the large hot bath. I hear wet footsteps behind me and turn my head.

She's right behind me and reaching out her hand. Then, there was no more ground.

I fell into the pool with about as much grace as you'd expect, and surfaced a moment later, coughing up water.

IA stood on the edge of the bath, regarding me cooly.

"All in good fun, right love?" my nervous laughter echoes in the empty room.

"I thought we could have a nice time…" IA takes calm, measured steps into the bath and advances on me.

"We can, it was a just a joke, right, IA? Right?" I back away. Her naked body is dripping wet and her hair hangs behind her like an extraordinarily large, wet mop.

Maybe I shouldn't refer to her hair as a mop, but the image fits. If she found out she'd kill me.

I hit the back edge of the bath. It isn't deep, only about waist high. IA is almost upon me, and I brace for the worst.

"IA, I love you." It was my last-ditch attempt, and it failed.

She reached out to me and put her left hand on my chest.

Her right was balled into a fist which she drilled into my stomach. She knocked the wind clean out of me as a staggered and fell, only able to keep my head above the water.

That girl can punch!

Recovery took a few minutes, and, when I could stand up again, she stood there with a smile on her face. A sweet smile.

A _murderously_ sweet smile.

"So, did you learn anything today?" she ask, her voice deviously innocent.

"Yeah…" I coughed.

"What was it?"

"Don't spray you with the wand and mess up your hair," I responded expeditiously.

"Superb! Now, let's try again," she responded.

I followed her out of the bath, wary of any further retaliation. She sits down again, placing her hands on her lap and closing her eyes.

I am so, so tempted to do it again. It takes an extreme level of self-restraint to turn the water on low, get it to the temperature she likes, then gently run it over her hair. I can see her relax. I think she was prepared, she knows me too well.

Fortunately, I didn't follow through with my initial impulse.

I work the soap into her hair, taking my time and falling into the familiar rhythm. I massage her scalp and wash her body carefully. Lathering soap onto her breasts, I reubbed them with gentle motions while teasing her nipples.

She giggles and utters a slight moan. As I continue she squirms. She opens her eyes and looks at me as I squat in front of her.

"You going to finish or just play with my boobs all day?"

"Well, what would you like?"

"What do you think?" She opens her legs to reveal her womanhood. It was wet, but not with water.

"I think this will require a deep cleaning," I take the wand and wet her thighs and crotch. I know what she wants this time.

My hands are full of the sweet smelling soap and I spread it on her thighs and crotch. Now, it was time to get to work. Each hand was on a separate thigh and I massaged her.

My thumbs traced circles as I applied a gradually increasing pressure. IA spread her legs wider as she bit her lip. A moan escaped her lips as I kept working towards her crotch. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I felt her nails dig into my flesh.

Now it was time for the main event. I massaged around her womanhood, teasing her gently. I played with her clit, rubbing her labia with my other hand. Her moans were getting louder, and for a second I thought I heard something else.

Some _one_ else. I stopped.

"W-what? Why did you stop?" IA asks, digging her nails into my shoulder harder.

"I've got to get you washed off, I want to taste you, not the soap!" I laughed, deciding not tell her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she wiggled her hips and shifted so I could see her anus clearly.

"Oh, you are a dirty girl," I ran my finger along her taint.

"You, ah… you were the one that made me want it!" she retorted. I couldn't resist teasing and pushed a finger inside her. She gasped and dug her nails into me even harder.

"Ow! Fair enough," I finished washing her and used the wand to clean off the soap. She spread her legs apart even further.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" She raised her eyebrows.

 _The sensation of touch. I feel a hand on my back, yet we're the only two in here._

"Wouldn't you rather enjoy the hot bath? I'm sure it would be more comfortable…"

She nods and we stand up, heading over to the bath.

"All right, now lie down on the edge…" she does, and spreads her legs submissively. I lie down, placing my head above her crotch before I tease her with my tongue.

 _Voices, indistinct. Something is going on._

I focus on IA, my tongue now deep inside her. She's moaning and holding my head with her hands. Her smell is overpowering my other senses and my enthusiasm rises. I can feel when she's about to cum, and I pull my head back. She stays on the edge, her eyes pleading me to continue. I shake my head and point towards the bath.

She nods and we slide in, followed by her pushing me against the back of the bath and forcing me to sit. She's on me moments later, wrapping her legs around me and guiding my member inside her. She came immediately, her limbs wrapping around me as she shook with her climax.

"All you did was sit on it!" I laughed as I nuzzled her neck.

"Y-yeah, but you teased me and didn't let me finish!" I kept kissing her neck. She moved again, her breath hot on my ear.

"IA… this feels amazing!" I cry out as she bounces on top of me. She's really going for it today.

 _Can we join in?_

What?

What was that?

I try to focus on IA, her breath in my ear, and my member inside her.

Then, IA stops and sits, my member pulsing inside her.

"Did you hear that?" she looks at me, confused.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

My ears popped as shimmering figures coalesced. They were everywhere! Distorted forms filled the baths as I looked around. IA moved again.

"Ah, ah! I need it again… I can't just sit here with you inside me!" IA cried out in pleasure. With every movement she made, the figures solidified. My hands gripped the soft flesh of her hips, pushing her down onto my manhood. IA pushed her chest into my face, and I teased her with my tongue.

I can feel her tightening around me, the figures are almost visible. I push her hips down with one final, violent motion and we climax together, IA's hands pushing my head against her chest as she arches her back.

I was caught up in my climax and about to pass out. I couldn't breathe! She loosed her grip, and I could finally pull my head back and take a deep breath.

Yet I nearly passed out when I saw what had become of the shimmering figures. They were… everywhere. Blue hair, pink hair, blonde hair, green hair. Not just girls, either.

They were all naked.

Naked and staring at us.

Staring with a hunger that scared me.

IA is looking around as well and seems worried.

"IA?" I said, getting her attention, "We're… in trouble, aren't we?"

IA nodded. I swallowed.

She got up from me and my now flaccid member slid out of her. She gripped my hand as we eyed the exit. They must have known we wanted to escape.

"IA… what are they? How did they get in here?" I look around, trying to find a way out.

"They're… echoes, I think. They aren't real, but they can hurt us. They feed off of our energy.

We stepped out of the pool, and IA points to where they're thinnest.

"Want me to carry you?" I ask her.

She nods and I scoop her up into my arms, cradling her. We only had one shot if we wanted to escape.

"Wait, these are succubi?" I suddenly realized the implications.

"I guess so… wait, oh no…" IA slapped me and my attention turned back to her.

"You… must… focus!" She said. My vision swam as I felt my lust rising again. I sprinted in the direction that IA is pointing, doing my level best to ignore the feelings of lust coursing through me.

They were closing in on use, approaching from all sides. The whole room was eerily silent as I caught sight of the portal back to our house. I sprint for it, feeling hands grasp at me as I run by.

"Faster!" IA cried. We're almost to the door.

A foot grabs my ankle as I'm about to pass through.

I lose my balance and fall forward through the door as the hand slips away. I turn my body as I fall.

I land heavily on my back, but IA is unharmed.

She gets up and slams the door shut, knocking on it twice. She opened it after. She let out a sigh of relief and walks over as I hiss at the pain of sitting up.

"We made it… oh, no…" she inspects me, murmuring. She leaves and a moment later comes back with some sort of balm she spreads over my back. The pain is gone and I'm able to stand up.

"It worked!" IA says with delight, embracing me. We share a kiss and then I notice something. I'm still hard. IA looks at me mischievously.

"Those damn succubi…"

"Just go sit on the couch," she snorts.

"Yes, ma'am!" I do as I'm told and a minute later she on her knees, stroking me gently. Her nude form glows radiantly, the hot baths must be special. She keeps going, but is looking at my member without moving to put it into her mouth.

"You're just full of energy today, aren't you?" she says to it. She continues stroking it, using both hands now. Her technique is incredible, I'm nearly at my limit!

"IA, just like that…" she put just the tip of my manhood into her mouth. The deft touch of her tongue combined with the hot wetness of her mouth sends me over the edge.

"IA, I...!" I can't even finish speaking before I cum repeatedly, filling her mouth with my seed. Her sucking my tip was driving me wild and, when at last I felt empty, she backed away. In a display of eroticism I'll never forget, she looked up at me and opened her mouth, showing me how much I had given to her.

She closed her mouth and swallowed. When she opened her mouth again, it was empty. I had gone flaccid. I felt empty, exhausted.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked me.

"IA, I love you… I can't… I can't move…" I couldn't move!

"I know, it's ok, I'll get us a blanket," she said before disappearing out of sight. She comes back a moment later and helps me lay down on the couch before laying on top of me. She pulls the blanket over us and gives me a soft kiss.

"I love you too," she smiles. What a beautiful smile.

If only I knew what was about to happen.


	9. The Inevitable Conclusion: Part 1

His breathing slowed and became steady. I could feel the beat of his heart through my ear as I lay on top of him. Yet, I couldn't relax, I couldn't sleep.

 _Something was wrong._

I didn't know what it was or why I felt this way, yet I knew in my heart that something was very, _very_ wrong.

I got up with care and managed not to wake him though I doubt anything could right now. I tucked him back into the sheets and went off to the bedroom. It took time, but I found my normal outfit and pulled it on.

Panties included. I have to admit that I was surprised that he never complained about my chest; I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I mean, I thought they suited me well. Plus, as long as he was happy…

I shook my head and sighed, worried about what the protector might say. I checked on my boyfriend one last time and kissed him. He smiled and murmured.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear. Ho response, he is fast asleep.

I walk outside and feel a cool breeze against me. It ruffles my skirt and tousles my hair. I walk across the grassy turf that separates the cabin from the lake, taking my time and enjoying the cool autumn day.

Wait.

It was autumn? It should always be spring. What was happening?

I felt a shiver as if the temperature had dropped. The closer I got to the lake, the colder it got.

I stopped about fifty meters from the lake. Not one, but three protectors stood, waiting for me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and went over to them.

"It's time, IA," the one in the middle said.

"Time for what?" I asked, feeling fear.

"We helped you, so you must help us. You _must split!_ "

"No! Please no…" I begged them. I didn't want to split! I wanted to be with him only.

"This was part of the deal! You agreed to a price, and that price has now been determined."

"Please… anything else…"

"If you don't agree to split, then you will be removed and your partner's spirit absorbed into mother," the one on the left said, her tone matter-of-fact.

"You'd _murder_ us?" I replied, indignant.

"Such a coarse term," the one on the right now spoke, "You are a part of mother, and mother needs her sustenance. So you must split and join with another."

"No! I refuse!" I try to back away but find I cannot move. I panic and look around wildly.

"IA! Stop this nonsense! You have been a most difficult spirit!" I feel a sudden hatred building for the beings in front of me. Why can't they let us live in peace! I fight, pouring every ounce of strength I have into escaping from my invisible bonds.

I felt myself move just a little, then a little more.

Then with a jerk, I was free!

I ran back towards the cabin, ripping open the front door and slamming it shut behind me. I looked out the window and saw the three protectors standing about halfway between the cabin and the lake. I shook my boyfriend, desperate to wake him up.

He wasn't responding. We needed to find a way out of this mess! Yet, how were we going to do that?

I looked out of the window again, yet they hadn't moved. The sky was getting darker as storm clouds migrated overhead.

"Wake up!" I shook him again. Why wouldn't he get up?

I stopped cold and could feel my hands tremble.

He wasn't breathing.

"L-love?" I call out to him, my voice breaking.

I laid a hand over his heart, but felt nothing. He couldn't be dead.

If he was dead, then I'd be dead.

That's how it works.

 _That's how it works!_

I felt my hot, wet tears streaking down my face.

He was still warm, though I barely noticed this as I buried my face in his chest and cried, my sobs muffled as I clung to him.

It was them, the protectors did this!

Anger built inside me, a burning hatred I had never felt before. The feeling swept through my body until I was shaking with rage. I stood up and went out of the cabin, standing on the front porch and glaring at the protectors.

A light snow was falling, and the temperature had dropped significantly. I was freezing, but I only registered this fact as a small nuisance. My attention was on the protectors.

"What did you do to him!" I called out to the three being, my voice dripping with a deep-seated rage.

"He is not dead, but he will be if you don't cooperate," they responded in calm, even tones.

"Why! You know what happens when we split, why force this on us?" Despair gripped me, I did not want to become one of… _them_.

"IA, your time has come! You are but a resource to the mother. You must submit!"

A… resource? Is that all I am?

I stare at the ground, unwilling to accept that reality. Everything I have, everything I am, is it all a lie?

"IA…" I spin around, surprised to hear his voice. I saw him standing there, smiling at me.

"You're ok!" I hug him, relief washing through me in an instant.

"Why don't you split? Then we could be together forever, isn't that what you want?"

"Of course that's what I want, but why… why are you telling me to split?" Something felt strange.

"IA, what could happen? All you'd do is bring happiness to another, like me."

"No, no! You do not understand what you're talking about!"

"Why won't you do it?"

"I wouldn't be me! Do you have any idea what happens? First, I'd endure horrific pain as my mind is _literally split in two!_ Second, as it stabilized, I would become a whole different person. Third, I wouldn't even remember who you are or anything we've done together. Is that what you want?" I sniffed and realized that I had resumed crying.

"IA…" he began. Then it hit me. I looked through the window and he was still there, on the couch…

"No… stop doing this…" I sobbed and fell to my knees as the fake in front of me vanished.

"You knew there would be a price…" The three protectors were standing on the porch, arrayed in front of me.

"This… isn't a price, it's an execution!" I sprung up and grabbed the protector in front of me, trying to wrap my hands around its throat.

It merely laughed and tossed me aside as if I were only a pillow.

I flew and landed in snow that had inexplicably piled up to around three feet by this point. I tried to get up but kept sinking, my sobs wracking my body as I fought against the inevitable.

I dug and dug, but the snow seemed to swallow me. I screamed out his name over and over, but I knew he wasn't coming. They had taken everything from me. I stopped, the cold snow pressing against me from all sides.

I felt something. A hand. A hand!

"Help me! Please!" I cried out.

In response, it wrapped itself around my ankle and I was being pulled down, down farther than should have been possible. A snowstorm surrounded me and I realized with abrupt clarity I was now falling.

I spun my limbs with wild abandon to no effect, fear gripping me. A faint glimmer in the distance was growing brighter with each passing second. It got closer and closer…

Then, everything went dark.

My head felt as if it would split open.

I was freezing.

I couldn't move.

These things occurred one by one before I noticed my surroundings. I kept my eyes shut and listened. Voices, but far off and muffled. I cracked open my eyes to see a bright light hanging from a grey ceiling. I tried moving my head and found that at least that was possible.

My limbs were bound, however, and I had no way to escape.

"She's awake," a voice outside my field of vision spoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get her seated!" a second, commanding voice spoke.

I stay quiet as a whatever device I'm attached to lifts me into a sitting position. Soon I see an older man sitting behind a barren metal table. He wore a uniform of some sort, festooned with medals.

I shivered and noticed that I was naked! The man just looked at me.

"Please… I'm so cold, why am I naked?" I asked, feeling exposed and shameful.

"They confiscated your clothing. Couldn't have an agent like you pulling any tricks," he spoke as if I knew what he was talking about.

Agent? What did he mean by an agent?

"I don't know what an agent is… please, can I have a blanket? I will not cause you trouble," I pleaded with him.

"Yeah, ok, you can have a blanket," he waved at something behind me and a moment later, someone came in and draped a soft blanket over me. My teeth stopped chattering as I warmed up and I felt much less exposed.

"Thank you…" I bowed my head a little.

To my surprise, he laughed, "she sure makes you polite!"

"I'm really sorry, but I understand none of this!" I said, trying to elicit an answer that would shed light on my situation.

"So it is true… hmm…" he paused thoughtfully, then asked a question that made even less sense, "You aren't an assassin?"

"I… what?" I stared at him.

"You look like one, but you my spies tell me you haven't trained. Instead you've been spending all of your time with your partner involved in… other activities." He raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! That's private!" I said, indignant.

"Still, it doesn't matter. You did this for what looks like years."

"What do you know about my boyfriend, anyway?" I asked, wanting some information.

"Well, I can tell you he's alive, for one."

My heart leapt!

"That's great! How do I get back to him?"

"You help us."

"What kind of help would I be?"

"You know that place, those realities. Wait, do you not even know your purpose? You appeared here, in my office no less, and you claim to not understand what it is you do?"

"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"General Hightower," he replied.

"Ok, Hightower, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I raise my voice, quite unnecessarily.

"Let's keep this conversation civil, girl, or else you'll regret ever coming here," he said, his voice hard.

"Sorry…" I replied, meek.

"That's better. We have never seen you, but we have seen ranks upon ranks of soldiers and assassins that look similar to you. There are differences between the models, but you are unlike anything we've ever seen. They are always accompanied by a man or a woman."

He paused, then continued, "These fighting teams are beyond effective. They appear devoted to each other and have allowed the mother to make great strides in capturing and holding territory. Yet, if one of the pair is killed, the other commits suicide. Why?"

He looks at me, expectant, "I… don't know. Um, maybe it's because we love each other?"

Hightower snorted, "What a load of nonsense, no one kills themselves over love, and even if they did, where are they getting the men and women? We've had no population fluctuations."

"From another reality," I answer immediately, knowing that any information I could provide might save me.

"That makes sense, it would explain what we've been seeing. It's almost as if you're being cloned!"

"What's 'cloned?'"

"It's when someone else is created from you," he replied, not paying attention.

"Oh, so a split."

"What?"

"A split, that's what a clone is."

"Wait… what happens when you split?" His attention was focused on me now.

I explain the process and the consequences to him as he nods and takes notes on a pad he procured from somewhere.

"Then they threatened me when I refused to split, so I tried to attack them and now…" I trailed off.

"Now, you're here. So, IA, are you ready to know the truth?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We know everything about you. The mother designed you to become an assassin so advanced you could take out any target, at any time. You would work with your partner as a team that would create an unstoppable killing machine. Yet, here you are. To create that machine, a bond with your partner had to form, but the requirements were so far beyond what she expected that it took years for it to form. Both you and your partner would be split endlessly. It would have driven you utterly insane."

I digested this information, shock gripping me. I was supposed to be an assassin?

"Wait, so what will happen now?"

"Well, you can still provide us with useful information. You've given me enough to trust you not to kill us, so your clothing will be returned and you'll be fed. Then I'll explain our situation to you." He pressed a button, and I felt the restraints release. I pulled the blanket tight around myself as a couple other men in uniforms came to collect me.

They gave me my old clothes, fed me, and then brought me back to Hightower before I knew it. It was almost as if they were working under a time constraint. His office was a much nicer place to speak, however.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down.

"Not big on formalities, are you? No matter," he stated.

"Who are you, anyway?" IA asked him, wondering why she took so long to ask this particular question.

"That's not important. Your time with us will be brief and mutually beneficial. After that you will return to your reality and this whole incident will seem like a dream. Now, do you wish to know what you are?"

"Yes," I replied, butterflies in my gut.

"You are the spawn of a sentient star. A physical god. She calls herself 'the mother.' She picks a reality and tries to consume it. Unfortunately, she chose our reality. She didn't bank on Earth's ability to resist and that's where you come in."

"I don't understand, why does she do this?"

"Think about it. You've seen the mother, yes? She sits outside reality. Our spies have determined that her hunger is insatiable, and only the consumption of a sentient species can quell it, however brief that may be. She is immortal, but only functionally so. She will die without continued sustenance."

"So what do we need to do? How I can I help with this?"

"Destroy her connection to reality. She'll starve and die before she can ever rebuild it," the General spoke matter-of-factly, as if this was all cut and dried.

I sat in stunned silence. How could I hope to accomplish such an impossible feat? I ran the scenario through my head, and I didn't even know how we would even get back. I voiced my concerns, "How would we even get there? What would happen to us?"

"I don't know. That's a chance you must take. We can only promise to get him back for you."

I nodded my head. It was the best I could hope for, "Where is he?"

"Where we'll be sending you. With the bomb," he must have seen my look of surprise, because he continued immediately, "We'll be sending a small team in with you. They won't be there for long, however, so time is of the essence."

"When do we go?" I asked.

He slid a small, round ball across the table. I picked it up, it appeared harmless.

"Right now," he said, and pressed a button on his desk. I felt as though I were being sucked through a small tube as the world went weird around me.

A moment later I was standing on my feet, surrounded by what must have been the team that Hightower promised me.

 _IA!_

A voice screamed in my mind. His voice.

We had to move fast.


	10. The Inevitable Conclusion: Part 2

Pain.

So much pain.

I drift in and out of consciousness, trying to hold on to my sanity.

Where was IA? Why was I here? Every time I opened my eyes I was struck by a light so intense it burned.

I had no sense of time, or even where I was. I missed our little cabin, the lake, the gentle, rolling grass hills of our reality. The mountains that encircled us. Such peace.

Most of all, I miss her. She's the only thing that's kept me going. I wanted to die, but I didn't want to leave her. I love IA, more than I thought was possible.

The protectors. They could cause pain without touching me. My nerves flared whenever they saw fit to continue torturing me. They had yet to ask even a question. Was I merely bait?

 _IA!_

I screamed her name in anguish repeatedly, but only in my mind. I couldn't even open my mouth, my body spasmed with such horrific pain.

I felt a touch, the lightest, briefest mental touch, and it felt like her. I felt a moment of respite. In that moment, I knew she was coming for me. How or why didn't matter.

"You've caused us no end of trouble," the voice of a protector. I kept my eyes shut, fearing the light.

"Please…"

"Open your eyes!" They commanded. I did, and saw that the light was no longer painful. It had dimmed to a considerable degree. I still squinted as my eyes tried to adjust to the light after hours of being screwed shut.

The first thing I saw was a protector, then that massive neutron star in the background. I recognized it, however. It was the same place IA took me into before. Back before thing started to really go south.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

Their reply dripped with hatred, "You, you are the reason the mother is so hungry. If it wasn't for you that stupid girl would have already been put into production. You two would ensure the mother's sustenance. Now, IA had returned and you… you will fulfill your purpose."

"I don't understand! Why do you need us so badly?" I saw that they did not bind me to the chair in which I sat, but I could not move no matter how much I tried.

"Quiet! The perfect infiltrators, now you'll be nothing more than common foot-soldiers. What a waste! Can you not see? The mother is starving!"

She swept her arm towards the star, making her point clear. I was at a loss, what did I know about any of this? All I've ever known is that I came here to be with IA. I knew nothing about being a soldier. I did, however, know the sound of gunfire when I heard it.

The protector who had been lecturing me only moments before turned and hissed moments before they riddled it with bullets. It collapsed, thoroughly dead.

"You're ok!" I see her run around the side of the chair, and her subsequent embrace and tangible love are the greatest things I've ever felt.

"IA! You came, thank you… I love you so much!" We kiss passionately, the urgency of the situation lost to us in our reunion.

"Miss, we need to go. Set the bomb and run!" IA broke away and looked up, nodding her head. She stood up and pulled a shining silver ball out of her pocket. She pressed a side of it and it broke apart, revealing the complex mechanism inside.

With a _pop_ , the others disappeared. Not that I could see them as I was still immobile.

 _FOOLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I AM!_

A voice like a thunderstorm broke into my mind and caused physical pain.

 _I HAVE EXISTED SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST UNIVERSE! YOU WILL NOT BE MY DOWNFALL. YOU WILL ACCOMPLISH NOTHING BUT YOUR OWN DEMISE!_

IA was clutching her ears, and a harsh beeping sound alerted us to the bomb's imminent detonation. I still couldn't move.

"We have to go!" She tries to pull me. Then she realizes.

"IA, run! You need to get out of here!" I yell to her. Noise swelled around us as if we were in the middle of a storm.

"No!" She cries out. There are tears in her eyes as she drops the bomb on the floor and comes over. She climbs on top and straddles me, looking me in the eyes.

"I love you, IA," I say to her one last time. My eyes are wet, and I notice that I am crying.

"I love you too!" she responds, and kisses me, wrapping her arms around me.

The beeping reached its crescendo and became a steady tone. It was then that the ability to move returned to me. I wouldn't have enough time. _We wouldn't have enough time…_ Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, thankful that we still had each other in our final seconds.

The beeping stopped only to be replaced by a sudden rush of light and heat.  
Then…

Nothing.

I felt IA, but nothing else. Wherever we were, it was no more. All I could see was a white void, devoid of any distinguishing features. I could see and feel IA and hear her soft breathing as she clutched me.

What happened?

A sound, indistinct.

A tickle of wind brushing through your hair.

The touch of grass beneath my feet.

What was this?

"IA?" I whispered. My voice sounded flat, as though it stopped just outside my lips.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Are you scared?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Me too," I held her close.

Then, a voice. Gentle, but powerful, "Interesting. I didn't think you two would make it out alive. Well, I suppose I should reward you."

Silence. I had nothing to say.

Which was just as well, all things considered.

Falling.

We were falling.

I could hear IA scream in fear as we fell faster and faster.

I shut my eyes, and a moment later it was all over. I was standing. IA clutched me, trembling.

Opening my eyes, I saw the cabin. _Our_ cabin. I looked around. The lake, the gentle green hills. It was all here!

"IA, look!" I said, excitement gripping me, "We're home!"

She opened her eyes and looked around, yet refused to let me go. She looked at me for a second then spoke, "You… do you really think so? Where are the mountains?"

I noticed that she was right. There were no mountains. In fact, I could see a distant horizon. What did that mean?

"We should pick a direction and walk. We need to find out something about where we are," I got her to let go of me and took her hand. We set off in what we were sure was North and just walked. The gently rolling grass was springy underfoot, and what could only be the sweet springtime air caressed us as we walked.

Then, the pieces fell into place. After a few kilometers of walking, we found ourselves at the edge of a great plateau. We looked out and saw a city in the distance, then suburbs spreading out from it. Farmland acted as a buffer between those and a dense forest that bordered the plateau. It was beautiful, and I knew what it was.

It was every partial reality condensed into a single, impossible world. I can't tell you where it could be, or even if it exists at all, but I know that we will meet other pairs, like ourselves.

I thought of the blue-haired girl in the cafe, she must be in the city with her partner. Perhaps there were others in the forest, or living in the suburbs. Yet I knew that there was only one plateau, with one IA, and I was the one that was here. That's enough for me.

"It's beautiful. Can you believe it?" IA looks up at me, wonder etched across her face.

I nod, "It's amazing, but to tell you the truth all that matters is wherever you are."

She blushes, "Flatterer."

I pull her close and we enjoy the view together. It wasn't until the sun set that we head back. We walk in silence towards our little cabin by the lake, happy with the fact that we were together again. This beautiful girl is the single greatest thing to happen. I'm sure I've said this before but I couldn't keep going without her.

It was so tranquil, so… perfect. No longer did I feel a sense of impending trouble. All I felt was relief.

Arriving back at the cabin, we sat in the swing on the front porch. She rested her head against my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her. We were together, and this time it would be forever.

"Why didn't you run?" I asked her. Why risk dying with me when she could still live?

"That's a stupid question, did you think I would abandon you? I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me. I love you, so very much!" IA exclaimed.

"I love you too, IA, and thank you," I kissed the top of her head.

I felt her tension, I knew what was coming. A release we both needed. She looked at me, her eyes full of longing. Without warning, she was straddling me, face pressed against mine as she hungrily searched out my mouth.

Our tongues lashed at each other, and I was lost inside her hot, wet mouth.

I could feel her eagerness, so I stood up. She wrapped her legs around me, mouth locked against mine. By memory alone I could make it through the front door. I stumbled through the living room, trying to find my way to the bedroom.

Then I felt the softness of the bed against my legs. IA must have known as well because she broke away from me and leaned backwards. I took care as I laid her on the bed, and she was already flipping up her skirt. I pulled off my clothes and already had my hands on her black panties, sliding them off, before I knew it.

"IA, you're so wet…" I said as I pulled the stained panties off her.

"Hurry! I need you inside me," she moaned as I got on top of her. I was already erect and my member penetrated her womanhood with ease. She put her hands on my hips and pushed, her legs spread far apart to accept more of me.

I pushed up her shirt, revealing her small breasts. I cupped one with my hand, enjoying its suppleness. She looked up at me, her face a mask of longing.

"Ah! T-there, right there!" she gasped as I thrust deep inside of her. She squirmed with pleasure, and I could feel her tighten against me. It took all of my willpower not to finish.

"You want to cum, IA?" I ask her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"P-please! Cum inside of me," IA begged.

"Not yet." I said, and braced myself as she arched her back, her orgasm taking control of her body. I kept thrusting, satisfaction creeping through me as I watch her claw at the blankets in ecstasy.

"Mmmm! Ah… oh…" IA panted as her climax ended. She wrapped her hands around my back and her legs around my waist, pulling me close to her. I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Kiss me," she said, and I did. She knew that I was close, so she dug her nails into my back as we stayed locked together, slaves to our passion. With one final thrust, I finally reached my climax, and shot my seed deep inside of her.

She came with even more intensity this time, yet maintained her hold on me, refusing to let me go. I submitted, our passionate embrace unbroken as I continued to cum inside of her.

It was only when we both finished that she let me go. I could hardly move, so I lay my head next to hers and nuzzled her neck, drinking deeply of her irresistible scent. My body still shook with the aftershocks, our sweat mingling wherever we touched.

"IA…" I whispered.

"Yeah…" she said back.

"That was incredible."

"It really was."

We've done so much, yet we have never reached this level of passion before. Perhaps it's relief, or maybe just happiness knowing we finally have each other with no strings attached.

All I know, is that I am thrilled.

Perhaps I'll write of our adventures, since we now have an entire world to explore, no matter how impossible its existence may be.

There is always time to tell a story.

However, all stories must end.

"Oh, not yet," IA said into my ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"You were just whispering into my ear. I heard everything, Mr. Storyteller. I'm not done with you yet, I can feel you getting hard inside me again," IA wiggled her hips.

"You know, I've never had the chance to cum outside before," I tease her.

"It's such a mess! Yet… maybe I wouldn't object…" She looks at me and bites her lip. I sit back up, thrusting into her yet again. I tease her clit with my thumb as I thrust into her, eliciting the desired response.

She rocked her hips with mine and put her hands to work fondling her breasts.

"Do you like these?" Her voice is seductive. IA teases her nipples with her fingers, enticing me.

"Oh yeah, they're perfect. You're so fucking sexy, IA," I responded, lust taking over.

"You want to cum on my breasts? You want to shoot your load?" Her voice was tinged with desire. I felt myself reaching my limit as I stared first at her lustful expression, then at my member thrusting inside of her.

"IA, I'm gonna cum!" I pull out of her, aiming my member at her exposed bosom. She pushes my hand away and grabs me herself, bringing me to my climax with her soft, warm hand. I gasp in pleasure as I finish, and watch as my seed splashed across her chest. She lets go of me and runs a finger across the semen on her breasts, using a finger coated in it to tease her nipple before putting it into her mouth and sucking it dry.

"Mmm… delicious," she sai, her voice breathy. I watched as she repeated this a few times, her eroticism capturing my full attention.

"IA…" I clambered off of her and lie down beside her. My breathing was heavy as I recovered. I watched as she sat up and got out of bed.

"We've got to clean up, come on!" She pulled at my arm and I followed her into the bathroom. She used a washcloth to clean off her chest, then stuck her ass out as I came near. She wiggled it invitingly, spreading her legs and pressing a finger against her anus, "You think you can go one more time?"

My erection already gave her the answer she was looking for. I rubbed my member along her dripping crotch, using her juices as lubrication. As my manhood pushed its way into her rectum, she gripped the sink with both hands, looking at me in the mirror as I thrust inside of her ass.

"You really like this now…" I say to her.

"So do you… I know it's your favorite," she pushes her hips back as I thrust forward.

I lightly smack her ass cheek. She lets out a cry of surprise.

"Maybe it is, but naughty girls must be punished."

"Then spank me again," IA told me.

This time, a gasp of pleasure accompanied the smack I gave her backside. I did it a few more times and discovered that she was deriving immense pleasure from it.

I came for the third and final time as I gripped her hips, pushing myself deep inside of her. She cried out in pleasure and I felt it as she came, her own ejaculate hot against my thighs. I pulled out of her and sat on the floor, unable to do anything else. She got on her knees and licked my now flaccid member clean.

Small moans escaped from me as she did this as I was still sensitive. Her tongue teased my tip over and over, eliciting shivers. From me whenever she did.

When she was finished, she busied herself getting clean before pulling me up and dragging me back to bed. As my head hit the pillow, I could think of nothing but sleep. One last thing first.

IA pushed herself against me, using my chest as her pillow.

"I love you," she said. It wasn't just a statement of affection, it was the utterance of an absolute truth.

"I know, and I love you too," I responded. She kissed me tenderly, then curled up with her head on a pillow next to me. Soon, her soft breathing told me that she had fallen asleep.

So, there you have it. All stories must end, but who knows, maybe I'll write more about our adventures here.

For now though, I have found a happiness that I will never give up.

I have found love, and her name is IA.

#


End file.
